Healing of the Heart that won't Involve Pets
by SailorSedna052
Summary: A young lady, went through hell during her childhood. With all the abuse she went through and is now a sister to Leon and Chris, she can't speak. Maybe Count D's pet shop can help her. When the 2 meet, will he be able to help her be herself again or will she be alone forever?
1. Info

**Info**

Name: Kurai

Age: 18(I'm guessing that D is 21)

Hair: Like Serena's hair but black and down at all times(except in future chapters if I want)

eyes: Blue

looks: Basicly you look like Serena but with the black hair.

clothes: a white shirt that has been ripped and stained and a blue skirt that had also been ripped.

Past: She lived in Japan with an abusive mother and father. If you think of all the drugs and the beer would do to you, think of what they did to her until they decided to get rid of her. It wasn't until she was 7 her hell really started. If you have ever read "Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni~Matsuribyashi" her childhood was like that and she survived every punishment that was thrown at her. It wasn't until she was 18 that Leon Orcot's mother had actually adopted her but the people at the orphanage won't make it official until they were arrested and all that children that were there and the ones that were murder was saved. Now she is going to live in America with her 2 new brothers(I'm adding Chris.) but ever since she lived the hardest punishment in the orphanage, she never said a word.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Chinatown, a place with rare things from different periods of time and places. Where mystery of the world waits around every corner. Where your greatest wish lies behind every door. In that small town lives a pet shop where the owner sells anything you wish. From decease love one, a lover of your dreams, a person in time of need or even a bodyguard. To your eyes it might be a person you bought, but in reality it is a pet and your very wish has come true. But with every wish comes a price. If you don't fallow their rules the only price you mostly pay would be in blood or grief.

It was a sunny day at the pet shop and it was almost summer in the U.S. After a season of cold and rain everyone can't wait to be outside again in the warm sun and at the beach. Count D was about to open his Pet Shop when he heard a bang on the door. When he open the door Detective Leon walked in upset as usual and sat at the couch with his feet on the table. Count D hates that. "What's wrong detective? You seemed upset more than usual."

Leon said, "My new step-sister is coming from Japan and I don't know what to do."

"You seem fine while taking care of Chris, what is the difference with her?" he said while having a cup of tea.

"You see, my mom adopted her when she was still alive, but the assholes at the orphanage wouldn't let her go until she was 18."

"What is wrong with that?"

Leon looked down. "What happen was she had a bad family who didn't give a damn to take care for her so they took her to an orphanage for kids who lost their parents from accidents or murders. From what the police told me 'it was as though we walk into hell itself'."

Count D was shock. "My word what happen to her?"

"When she arrived she was beaten liked all the other children were until she had no emotion what so ever. If they 'misbehave' by their standards they would received punishment even the med-evil times wouldn't do."

"I'm afraid what the punishments are, but please tell me." Asked D.

"One in particular is 'The coffin punishment', she went through it 4 or 5 times. Also when she tried to escape there were even harder ones. Like 'Punishment of the Dismember Pig', 'the squash caterpillar', and 'the duck unable to drink water'. Luckily that 2 of them aren't real. The ones she went through 6 times were being wrapped around a mat and being hit with wooded sword, being locked in the locker with the water being showered on it and hearing the bangs of the wooden swords. But the one that the police found her was being almost eaten alive but a dozen chickens."

That is when Count D didn't say anything but had a shocked look on his face.

Leon continued, "It turned out that when they found the place they also murder the children that didn't survived and buried them into the hill sight behind the building. When the police found her she was sitting in the corner being pecked over and over by chickens. Luckily she survived and was sent to the hospital, and the thugs are sent to 20 life sentences in jail and the big boss to death. To this day she had not said a word. Now you know why I'm worried."

Count D put his cup down and said, "Why not bring her here for the time being until your apartment is ready? It is either that or she sees some of those 'posters' you have in your room."

Leon sat and thinks that might be a good idea. "Alright she will stay here, but keep your pets away from her and she stays near Chris. Maybe she won't be afraid with him around."

Count D smiled, "Then it is settle you sister will stay where she will be safe."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You were sitting in the airplane looking outside the window. All you have were a little bag with little stuff you have. The one item that was very dear to you was a music box. There was a key-like necklace but you gave to a friend and never saw him again. When the plane landed you walked around the station until you saw Leon holding a picture of his mom. You have the one just like it. That is when he saw you and smiled. As you walked to him you were scared of what he will do to you. 'Will he be like those people at the orphanage?' you thought. When you in front of Leon, you bowed respectfully to him worried that he would slap you like the others did. All that Leon did was put a hand on you head. "You don't have to do that anymore. Your with family so no more. Okay." he said calmly. You just nodded with a sad face. That is when Leon grabbed your arm and hugged you. You didn't know what to do. It wasn't until you heard him crying on your shoulder you hugged him back.

When you guys went into the car, Leon showed you all through the streets where he lived until he hit Chinatown. "My friend of mine is willing to take you in until I can get another room for you and when my room will be cleaned up. Will that be ok?" he asked. You just nodded while still looking though the window. When you arrived at the pet shop you were a little scared going down the stairs. You first didn't want to go because it reminded you of how the men at the orphanage once tied you up and though you down a pit sewer through a men's toilet. You grabbed Leon's arm and hugged it with your life. Leon noticed. "It's ok. The pet shop is underneath the stairs. We are really looking at the second floor out here. It will be ok the owner is a friend of mine also your little brother is there so you won't be afraid." he said smoothly.

You calm down a bit and the two of you started to walk to the door. When you enter the shop the scenery was filled of Chinese decoration. And there was Count D eating sweets again. When he saw you two he said, "Welcome back Detective. I'm guessing that the drive went well?"

"It was fine though the plane delayed a bit. Oh before I forget this is Kurai. The girl I told you about. Kruai this is Count D, the owner of the shop." You just stand there and bowed at the Count. "Well it is finally nice to meet you Kurai-chan." That is when you heard foots steps running towed the room. When the other door opens there was Chris, Leon's little brother.

He walked up to Leon and thought, 'Whose this brother?'

Leon said, "Chris, this is you new older sister Kurai. She is now part of our family now."

'You mean this Kurai from that bad place?' Leon nodded sadly.

That is when Chris walked up to you and you kneeled to his eye level. He thought with a smile 'Welcome home sis.' When you heard that, that is when for the first time you smiled at someone's kindness and you hugged him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Now that you have started to smile again you knew that you were safe. "Chris, why don't you show the room we made for her?" asked D. '

Sure. You're going to love it here sis. The other people are kind.'

Then you thought, 'There are other people the Count takes care of?' When you enter the other room, you saw different people in weird clothes. Chris then introduces you to 2 of his friends T-chan, Pon-chan and one little rabbit/bat friend named Q-chan. You saw that Chris was having fun so you sat at a chair watching Chris having fun. When night came Chris took you to your room where it had a big window of the moon.

He thought 'This is your new room sis. I'm getting ready for bed but I'll be back.' When he left you open the closest that was across from you bed and saw beautiful Chinese clothes. All about your size. You found a beautiful night white robe with blue flowers on it. You put it on and it was a little big but perfect for you. You were sitting on the bed when Chris came in with another friend. It was D's pet rabbit/bat, Q-chan. 'Kurai, this is my other friend Q-chan.' Qu-chan flew up to you and squeaked. You jumped a bit but held out a hand out shakily and Q-chan sat on your hand. You than didn't felt afraid though you were still. Later you were brushing Chris's hair out when he asked, 'Kurai, back in Japan, how did you say sister?' You smiled than took out a little sheet of paper and wrote down the answer. It said, 'onee-chan'. Chris smiled, 'Okay I will call you onee-chan'

When you were done Count D came. "Chris it is time for you to get some sleep now."

Chris then jumped out of your bed and thought 'Okay goodnight onee-chan.' He then left.

Then D said, "Hope that you stay will be better than back at the orphanage."

Then you wrote to him, "It already has but I still have a long way to go."

He then smiled. "Well goodnight." and then he left. You lay down on the bed and looked at the window and saw the moon. You smiled and then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Nightmare begins*You were running from the orphanage in the rain. You didn't want to go back there again. You heard rumors that the last person that ran away was given the worst punishment yet. As you ran you bumped into some one. You looked you and it was Leon. He looked down on you with hateful eye. You wanted to speak but nothing came out. You than heard the foots steps of the men. When you tried to run away again, Leon grabbed you. You struggle to get out of it but it was no used. When the others finally caught up with you. They laughed. "Great job Leon. You grabbed the bitch."

He then said, "She caused to much trouble anyway, how about you give her the poison finger punishment?" They then laughed and took you away. They then tied you up and gagged your mouth. You than saw that it was a well and at the bottom of the well was rabid snakes of all kinds. You screamed as one of them picked you up and then through down there. When the snaked slithered all over you they began to bight you all over your body. You were crying and when you looked up you saw Leon at the opening. He then smiled and covered the lid with a wooded board and put a rock over it. You got out of your binding and ran to the wall until you felt something. You turn around and it was the other children that were killed. You than screamed as they began to move and grabbed you and dragged you down in the earth's crest.*Nightmare ends*

You than woke up breathing heavy. When you finally calmed down you started to cry silently. You walked to the night stand where your bag was and open it. You took out the music box and went back to sit at you bed. The music box was like the one on Anastasia. You hugged the box at your chest and cried some more. Then there was a knock at the door and Count D enters your room with a candle. He saw you crying and went to your side.

He put the candle down next to your bed and said, "What's wrong Kurai?" You didn't say anything except hugged him and cried at his chest. "You had a nightmare of that place didn't you?" he said. You just nodded. He then pulled you away gently and said, "How about, in the morning I will show you around Chinatown?" You wiped you tears and nodded. "Alright no more tears for now ok?" Just about when he was about to leave, you gabbed his hand as though you don't want him to leave. He looked back and saw your pleading eyes. "Do you want me to stay for the night?" he asked. You nodded. He then blow out the candle and got into bed with you.

As you slept D notice something in your hand he took it from your hand and looked at it. He then had a sudden flashback of when he was little and he was traveling with his grandfather and his dad and he saw a little girl with a bruise on her cheek and gave you the necklace. When he finally snapped out of it. He looked at you again and brushed some of your hair and looked at you sleeping face. "I can't believe you came back into my life again after all this time. If only I knew how much pain you were, I would have saved you a long time ago." He then put the music box back into your hand and laid back. It wasn't until he brought out the necklace that was in his clothes and the key was reviled, he shed a tear. On the necklace one on side it said 'Look for me' and on the other side it said, 'I'm always there.' He put the key back in his clothes again and looked at you again. Then he put an arm around you and you snuggled near him. Then he went to sleep never wanting to let you go again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, you woke up to see Chris next to your bed. 'Morning onee-chan!' he thought happily.

You looked around for Count D but he wasn't there. 'Count D is with my brother in the other room waiting for us. You and D are going outside while me and big bro are going to take care of things here.'

You than smiled and remember last-night. Thanks to him you didn't have any more nightmares that night. You got up and got dress in a red and white rose design Chinese robe and headed to the other room with Chris.

*Meanwhile Earlier*

When Count D woke up he saw you were still sleep peacefully with a smile on your face. He then looked at you scared arms and trace the lines of scars that were on there. He still couldn't believe that you were in that kind of place and the people that were supposed to take care of you treated you and the kids badly to the point of killing them. He got up and walked back to his room where when he was near his bed he collapse and started to cry. Not because of what place you came from but because that you were his only friend that was taken away from him and didn't came back until he saw you now in this state. Q-chan flew and landed on D's shoulder to see if he was ok. "All this time I was gone I didn't do anything to help her." Q-chan looked at him calmly.

When Count D got dress he went to the living room to have some 'breakfast' when Leon came in. "Hey D! What's up?" D didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"

D finally said, "Your sister had a nightmare last night so I came to check on her. After she finished crying, she didn't want me to leave so I stayed, but it was something in her hand that what really surprise me."

"What was it?" asked Leon.

D then took out the key he kept hidden. "See this necklace? My dear friend gave it to me when I was a child. When I was traveling with my father and grandfather, we went to Japan and stayed at a little village near the lake. That is when I saw Kurai playing with other kids, but she was the only one with bruises. When the kids were picking on me, she chased them away and helped me with my wounds. We had been friends ever since. One day I asked her about her bruises and she hesitated at first but told me anyway. I was about to tell father but she made me swear never to tell a soul. After three months of staying at the village we had to leave by nightfall. That is when I heard her running to me. She held out this necklace that belonged to her grandmother. It was a key to a music box. When I turn the key it played the most beautiful song you have ever heard. When it was over she told me, 'The next time we hear this song we won't be separated again,' and that was the last time I saw her." Leon was silent. It may be hard to believe but it was true. D can't make something like this up for any reason. He continued, "Back then, she was full of life and happiness, until everything change about her when she went there and was an abandoned by the family that gave birth to her. You don't know how happy I am that your mother found her, I just wish that it was sooner."

Everything was silent after that. Then Leon spoke. "Do you think at one of your pets can help her? She can smile today but revert back to a fragile kid the next."

D sighs and said, "I'm afraid that there isn't any pet that can help Kurai now. The damage is too deep to fix and I doubt there is anything that would work." After he said that Kurai came into the room with Chris.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When you came down, Leon was in awe. "Wow Kurai you look great!" Kurai just smiled. You then notice that D was sad so you went to him. You put a hand on his shoulder and kneeled next to him. Q-Chan sat on your shoulder. He did look at you.

He then got up and said, "How about we go at another time? I don't feel like going out today." And walked away. Leon and Chris was confused of what happen. You got up and fallow D to the next room where the animals were. The door was closed so you and Q-chan listen near the door. "I shouldn't have let here stay here. Memories I do not want is coming back."

You then hear T-chan said, "What's wrong with her? I thought you agree to take her in until Leon shit gets together."

D said, "Well I'm taking it back. I will look for an institution tomorrow so she won't live here anymore."

Then you hear the words you didn't want to hear in all your life, "She should have stay there where she won't be a burden to anyone. She already caused me enough trouble."

Hearing those words was like a knife stabbed your heart. You backed away from the door and ran to where the Leon and Chris were crying. Leon got up as you ran to him. "Kurai what's wrong?" You didn't anything but cry.

Chris ran back and asked T-Chan what happen. 'What happen T-chan? Why is onee-chan crying?'

"She must have heard of what the Count said." Leon asked, "What was it?"

"Count D is kicking her out of the pet shop." When D came out, you got out of Leon's arm and ran away out of the building.

As you ran through the streets you thought, 'Why...why...I didn't do anything and I already cause trouble!' When you got to a park you sat on a metal bench and thought, 'Maybe D is right. I should have stayed there so I won't be a burden. I bet that's why Leon didn't want me to stay at his house.' After that tears came silently down your face. 'At least I saw my old friend again. I just wish it wasn't like this.'

*Back at the pet shop*

Leon grabbed D by the caller and said, "What the hell D?! Just because she change doesn't mean she is the same friend you have!" D didn't say anything. "How would you like if your parents never told you 'I love you' but said 'You shouldn't been born'?" D still didn't say anything. "WELL SHE WENT THOUGH ALL THAT FOR 18 YEARS AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER CARED FOR HER HAD JUST ABANDONED HER JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER OR THAT SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU!" He let go of D and took Chris by the hand. "We're looking for her and if you don't find her before us, another decade will pass, and I doubt she would really remember you. Let's go Chris! Bring T-chan too! We have a sister to look for!" That is when Q-chan came and landed on Leon's head. "So you're coming with us too huh?" Q-chan nodded. "All right let's go!" They then ran out of the building. Hopefully that will find Kurai before she is in real trouble.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Leon, Chris, T-chan(in animal form), and Q-chan came to the middle of town they decided to split teams. "All right Q-chan, you look from the trees. Chris, you and T-chan can check the streets. I will use me car outside if Chinatown incase she ran near the town." They all agree and ran off.

Meanwhile back at the pet shop, D just sat there thinking of what Leon said, "WELL SHE WENT THOUGH ALL THAT FOR 18 YEARS AND THE ONLY PERSON THAT EVER CARED FOR HER HAD JUST ABANDONED HER JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER OR THAT SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER YOU!" He than decided that he will look for her himself. As he ran out he said, "Take care of the shop! I will be back as soon as I can."

*Back to you*

As time went by you sat there in the park and watch the little children playing games with other kids or their parents. You still can hear the words that D said in your head as though he was right next to you. 'Maybe I can just go back to Japan and go somewhere else so that I won't cause trouble.' That is when you heard flapping. At first you thought that it was a bird until you look up into the trees. It was Q-chan! He landed in your hands exhausted and out of breath. You knew that he was looking for you. When he recovered he was trying to explain something to you but you didn't understand him. It wasn't until he transformed into his real self. It was Count D's grandfather(or grandpa d to some of you hehehe). He was as tall as D but he had a cloak on so all you see was his bottom half of his face. You were afraid at first because you thought it was D. He than took your hands and kneeled down to see your face. "Don't worry I'm D's grandfather. I just look like Q-chan so I can watch over him." You than calm down a bit. He said, "You shouldn't ran away like that. Your brothers are looking for you and are worried sick." You shook your head and look away. He than said, "Do you know why he said that?" You shook your head 'no' "Long ago you were friends with him and to his eyes you didn't recognize him. During the three months we stayed there you two were inseparable. It was hard for him to leave you and when you came back after so long he thought you had forgotten him." You shook you head 'no'.

Then just like Chris you thought(said), 'I did remember him. I just couldn't tell him after all that we have been though. It won't be right to see that a once cheerful child in a fragile like a China doll that has been through so much pain.'

Grandpa D stood up. "So you did remember him."

'It was the moment I ask him to say with me last night when it happen. I also saw a glance of the necklace I gave him.' You than look away, 'I sometimes wonder if my step-mother made the right choice adopting me.'

Just than a heavy wind came and almost everything was being blown away. Some of the kids were being taken away by there parents so they can get home. All except for one. A young boy sat there crying for his mom. Than a lighting bolt hit the tree behind him and was cut in it trunk. You got up and ran to the boy then...


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the tree was falling you ran from the bench and ran to the boy. Just as the tree landed you pushed the boy out of the way just as the tree was falling. The boy was all right, but you weren't so lucky. You let out a big scream as the tree landed on your legs on impact. It than started to rain while you were crying.

*Meanwhile*

Leon, Chris, T-chan, and D were looking for you when they heard you scream coming from the park. So they ran to the area hoping that you were safe. "Sis I'm coming to get you! I hope that you are safe." said Leon. 'I'm almost there onee-chan.' thought Chris. "Please don't take her away from me again. If you did I won't be able to bare it." said Count D.

*Back to you*

You were trying to crawl yourself out from under the tree while Grandpa D and the little boy tried and lift it up but it was no use. That is when the gang came to see you crushed. "We need your help! It's sinking into the earth!" yelled Grandpa D. D, Leon, T-chan, and grandpa D were trying to get the tree to lift up while the other two boys were ready to get you out of there as soon the time is right. Suddenly the tree began to be lifted by the men.

"Hurry! Get her out of there!" yelled Leon.

That is when the boys grabbed your arms and dragged you from the tree. The men then let go of it and let it dropped. The two boys hugged you gently as you hugged them. You tried to move your legs but it hurt worse than it did before. "Try and not to move sis. I got an ambulance coming to get us." You were than tired.

The only thing you remember was that D came and hold you in his arms crying. "I'm sorry Kurai. I really am."

You than grabbed his hand and sign, 'Don't worry about it. I'm the one that should be sorry.' Then you blacked out before hearing someone saying your name over and over, but couldn't make it out.

When you woke-up you were at a hospital room early that morning surrounded by roses of all color. You than felt something was holding your hand. You look to see Count D holding your hand while he was sleeping. You smiled. 'I guess he stayed here making sure I was ok.' You than heard flapping again and it was Q-chan/grandpa D smelling the roses. You looked back at Count D and you smiled. You then you went back to get some more sleep while you were grasping D's hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When you woke-up a little later, you notice that Count D and Q-chan(I will call him that until the next transformation) were gone and that your brothers were there sleeping on the couch. You were glad that they were there to save you. It was still early so you looked at the roses. They were so beautiful with their different colors and how they brought beauty to the room. There were reds, pinks, whites, yellows, purples, but the ones you loved the most were the blue ones next to your bed on the vanity. You grabbed the card from it and it said, 'I'm sorry for what I said back at the shop. Grandpa told me everything before the incident in the park. I don't want us to be separated again after so long. Please let me hear the song again. Your dearest friend, Count D.' You were at the verge of crying tears of happiness after you read the card. You put it back on the vanity and tried to reach for a rose but it was in a tall big blue vase. You tried and tried to reach for one and when you accidently moved a leg a shock of pain went through your body, so you gave up and waited until Leon and Chris were awake. Soon the sun rinsed until it hit Leon right in the face making him wake up. "Damn sun. I only had five and a half hours of sleep." He then noticed that you were alive and well. You smiled as Leon gently placed Chris back on the couch and sat next to you. You than notice that his hands were bandaged. You gently took a hand and looked at it to see if it was that bad. "Don't worry sis. I only sprained them and scratch them a bit. I'm so happy that you are alright. You were in the emergency room almost the whole night trying to fix your legs." he then put a hand on you head. "Your luck that the tree wasn't so big or you would have been paralyzed from the waist down." He then looked at you with a concern face. "Look you don't have to stay at the pet shop anymore. You can stay with me at my apartment. I know that there are still some posters there, but I can get rid of them so that you can stay with me." You shook you head 'no'. "Why sis? D tried to kick you out." That is when Grandpa D came in with a jug of water for the roses. This time without the cloak and in one of his old clothes. "It is because she did remember. She was just afraid that he would reject her like before." "Where's D? He was here before us." Grandpa D said, "I sent him home so he can get some sleep though it was hard trying to drag him out of here." Leon than took out a cigarette. "Well at least he's alright." He was about to light but Grandpa D took it away in a flash. "This is a hospital Leon. Do you want to kill your sister from second hand smoking?" he said. Leon made a face and you giggled a bit. "By the way. The young boy is next door waiting to see Kurai again to thank her. But the nurses are still tending to him." Leon was confused. "For what?" "Apparently he has a cold from the rain and had a scratch on his arm from the fall." Then they heard arguing next door. "I don't care if I get sicker! I want to see her!' That is when he did a tantrum and started screaming. "For a ten year old he has a good set of lungs." That is when the boy came in and ran under the bed. Soon a nurse came in out of breath. "Excuse me but have you seen a small boy running through here? He doesn't want to go back to bed." Leon said, "Afraid not. He might have gone to the lunch room." "That's right. Thanks." then she ran off. That is when the little boy came out. He had short black hair and green eyes. "Thanks for that sir. I don't like that nurse very much, and she smells like old people." "No problem." Then Chris started to wake up. He saw you and ran to you with happiness. 'Onee-chan! Your ok!' Chris than hugged you and you hugged you back. The boy said, "My name is Darien. Thanks for saving me from the tree." You smiled and hugged him too. Grandpa D asked, "Where are your parents Darien?" "They went to the doctors to see when I will get out. Oh I never got your name." Leon answered him for you. "Her name is Kurai. I'm sorry but she can't talk yet." "Why not? Did you go to kindergarten?" Grandpa then explains to him why. "No Darien. She can't talk because she saw something bad when she was little." Darien was confused. "What do you mean?" "You see, if you see something scary like you were attacked by a dog, it can sometime scare you so much that you can't speak." That is when Darien understood. "Oh I get it. So she saw something so scary that she can't talk?" "Right." That is when Darien's mom came in. "Darien, it's time to go home now you can see her later." "Ok. Bye Kurai." Soon he left the room to go home to his family.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The next few weeks weren't so bad for you. Your legs were still in casts but you dealt with it all the time you were there. The only time your legs hurt the most was at night, so much that you sometimes cry at night for the pain to stop. When morning came you were waiting for your brothers or Grandpa D to come and visit you today. You waited for an hour until your nurse came in. "Good morning Kurai. I'm afraid that you brothers won't come today and the same for D. They said that they are busy for the day and they are sorry that they can't come."

You were sad for a moment but you smiled at her and wrote down. 'That's ok. If it is ok, can I go to the children section of the hospital? I wish to keep them company.'

She said, "I'm sorry Kurai but you still have to stay in bed. Maybe another time." After she done checking you she asked, "Do you need anything?"

You wrote, "No I'm fine." And so she left and you just sat there alone. 'At least I won't here ghostly voices like back at that place anymore.'

Hours past and you were starting to get lonely. No nurses came except that one you saw this morning, no doctors, no other patients that would sneak to see you, no anybody. What worried you the most was that you haven't seen Count D since the time he came that first night when you woke-up. When night came, you gave up on seeing any other visitors and decided it was time for you to sleep. 10 minutes you heard the door open and closing as well as footsteps. You pretended to sleep and try and hear who it was. It was silent for a moment until you felt a hand on you cheek. You knew who it was. You immediately open your eyes, gently hold that person's hand and turn and sat up to see none other than Count D. You notice that his eyes were blood-shot from crying and that he did get any sleep at all. He still has guilty from what happen before. You put your hand on his cheek and then both of you were leaning forward. Soon, you two kissed for the first time. He put his arm around you while you wrapped an arm around his neck. Then, suddenly, from his pocket, something was glowing. He took the items out and it was the music box and the necklace key. Then like magic it was floating and the necklace placed itself on the music box and it started to turn by itself. When it stopped, the lid of the box open and two figures of a prince and a princess dancing and music was playing. The music was so calming and beautiful. It was the same song your grandma used to sing to you to sleep before she died. You and D spent the whole night listening to the music that brought you two together and you felt no pain that night. You both were in love with each other that it felt this feeling before you meet all those years ago. The next morning Leon, Chris, and Grandpa D were on their way to see you bringing gifts as a way to say sorry for yesterday. When they open the door, they saw you were sleeping with D next to you on the same bed with the music box on top of your and D's hand with a smile on your faces. After seeing that the boys were happy and decided to leave the room and come back a little later.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Kuri was healing in the hospital, she had many visiters. Not only did Leon, and Chris showed up, but also Grandpa D and Count D. Kuri was smiling more but not really ready to speak yet. More importantly, the nightmares were over and she and D were catching up on old times. A month soon passed and it was time to get rid of the casts on her legs. Count D couldn't be there but Leon was. Leon held her hand. "Ready to get out of bed Kuri?" she asked. Kuri smiled and nodded. The doc started to cut the cast to free her legs. Once they were gone, he said, "Now since you were in here a month, you're going to have a hard time walking. We have theropy but do you know someone that can help you?"

Leon answered, "Count D at his pet-shop has a therapy room ready for her."

The doc said, "Alright." Kuri sat up and felt the floor for the first time since she's been in bed and smiled. Leon gave her a bag. "I got some clothes for you. I'm going to sign you out so will you be altight?" Kuri nodded. Soon the 2 men left and she got dressed.

After all was done, the 2 made their way back to the shop. Leon helped Kuri down the steps and placed her on the couch. "Guess who's home?!" He called out to the Ds. Count D went to the room and saw Kuri again. Kuri smiled.

Grandpa D said, "It's about time you are home." Count D smiled.

Then Chris came in. 'Onne-chan! You're home!' He ran and hugged her. Kuri hugged him back.

Then Leon got a phone call. He looked at the ID. "Aww man. Sorry but I got to get to work. See you later." Then he left.

Grandpa D said, "Well I'm going to get some treats. How about you talk to Kuri grandson?" He gently pushed D towards her.

D was about to object but he already left. "I swear I liked him better as a flying rat." Kuri giggled. Count D smiled at her small laugh and sat next to him. "But he is right. I'm glad you're home and again I'm sorry of what I said before." Kuri kissed his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder.

Chris said, 'Ewww mushy stuff. I'm out of here.' And off he went. Kuri rolled her eyes.

Count D said, "Well other then that I do got a room ready for you so you can walk again. After we eat would you like to see it?" Kuri nodded. "Oh and before I forget, the boy you saved the other day came by." Kuri lifted her head from his shoulder. "He's doing fine but I noticed he was a bit lonely. So he went home with a nice cat. He and his mom seems really happy. Would it be alright if they come over to help with your therapy?"

Kuri nodded. 'I think it'll be a great idea.' What she didn't know like Chris he heard her thoughts.

Then grandpa D came back in. "Got some treats. Got a low sugar one for Kuri." The 3 ate in peace. Grandpa D asked, "Sorry for asking this but before you went to 'that place' how was the village?" Kuri waved her hand in the middle saying 'So so'.

Count D asked, "Nearly gone huh?" She nodded.

After they ate, grandpa got a wheelchair. D said, "Now let me show you where we will do your theropy." Kuri was placed in the wheelchair and they took her into the shop. They soon came to a door wide enough for the wheelchair. Grandpa D opened the door and Count D wheeled her in. The room almost looks like the others but it has some equipment needed to help Kuri walk again. "Leon figured 1 hour or more everyday here can help you get strength back in your legs." said Count D. "What do you think?" Kuri smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect." Then a costumer came in. "Please excuse me." He left the room to lobby. T

hen grandpa D kneeled next to her. "How about we give him a surprise?" Kuri smiled and nodded. "How about you and I have secret lessons to have your voice back?" Kuri didn't know what to think of it. "Remember how you used to sing when you and D were together when you were kids?" She nodded. "How about we give it back to him? I know it's going to take time cause most of it is trauma but maybe this can heal both of you and him." Kuri was still thinking is she should do this or not. "Can you give this one night to think of it?" Kuri turn to him and nodded. "Great." He patted her shoulder.

Then Count D came back in. "Sorry about that. A young man came in and he wanted one of my tiger posters."

Grandpa D asked, "Did you give him the 3 rules?"

"I did but how long will they last I have no idea."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The day started out with a phone call to Count D's shop. Kuri was in the living room taking a break after her session. Grandpa D was in his bat form taking a break to fly around to get his rounds done sooner. Count D answered the phone. "Hello Count. This is Mr. Wong. So what the hell is this? I paid for a tiger."

Count replied, "You're not satisfied with the merchandise?"

"I made a complete fool of my self in front of everyone last time. I tell them they're going to see a tiger and what do they see? A stupid painting."

Count D smirked. "So you just confess you broke the contract we had."

Wong answered, "Hey listen f** there is no contract cause there is no tiger." Then he heard a noise coming from the tiger poster he had in his room behind him. The tiger began to form from the sheet and then came out of the picture alive "What the hell? What is this some kind of joke?"

"Joke it's not a joke. It's what I promise you. It's the last remaining tiger of it's kind."

The tiger began to growl at Wong. "Oh no." The tiger was ready to pounce on him.

"As you breach the term of the contract of not to show it to anyone under any circumstances, we cannot assume any responsibility for the consequences I'm afraid."

Wong pleaded. "Wait you have to help me please."

But Count D hanged up on him. Kuri asked, 'What was that?'

Count D replied, "Contract broken. Nothing we can do." But what she didn't know was that the tiger went after Wong and killed him.

The next day was the aftermath and everyone was wondering what killed Mr. Wong. Though they knew he was a former gangbanger and mafia dude, they were still shocked of what happened to him. Some say it was dogs while others said it was a tiger, but how can you get one in China town. Leon was on the case and went to the shop. Once inside he saw Kuri. "Hey sissy, how are you and Chris?" She gave him a thumbs up.

Chris then came down and hugged his brother. 'Hey Leon. How it going?' he asked.

"Not bad. But I got a case to do, can you get Count D please?" Chris nodded and went to get him. He then went to Kuri. "So the sessions going?" he asked.

Kuri thought, 'Not bad if we do more I might go up to cane.'

Leon smiled. "Great."

Then Count D came into the room. "Hello detective. Here on a regular visit?"

"Not this time. Got another one on the mysterious death category and victim was a costumer of your shop category too. Now tell me do you know anyone named Mr. Wong."

Count D said, "Yes he owned a tiger."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Like the one you gave that guy that killed the girl? If it a real one I got you."

Count D said, "Like I said we made sure to follow the law." He then took him where the poster was.

"Wait tell me about this tiger he got?"

Count D pulled over the certain. "He wasn't happy so he returned it."

Leon saw the poster. "You got to be kidding me! You got 2 of them?!" It was the same poster that Mr. Wong owned. "Geeze man." He put his hand on his fore-head like he got a headache. "I'll be back." Then he left.

Kuri stayed where he was and watched the whole thing. 'Did the tiger really killed him?' she asked.

"If it did then it still wasn't my fault." he responded.

Later that day, a mourning couple came into the shop. It was a mother and a father who just lost their daughter. "I'm sorry about your daughter. I was not aware of her death." he said. Kuri got a box of tissues for them.

"Thank you. We thought by getting a pet will cheer things up a bit."

The mother was crying. "No...no one will take her place. Alice was my angel."

Count D and Kuri looked at each other. "Well I think I have the perfect pet for you. Please follow me." The couple stayed behind and Kuri stayed where she was at. Count D took them to the back. "Before I present her to you, you know the rules that will be given. One of them to never show her to anyone." He opened the door and stood on the side to the 2 can walk inside. The mother and father walked inside and saw a thin fog of incense and saw someone sitting on the chair. They got a better view of the person and it's their daughter. The parents were in awe of what they saw.

"My god it's Alice." They said.

The mother kneeled in front of her. "Alice what are you doing here?" she asked.

The father said, "My God I'm dreaming. Is it really Alice?"

The mother smiled. "It's a miracle. You brought Alice back to us."

Then Count D put his hand in front of the mother's view blocking her a bit. "This is not Alice. What you see is a rabbit."

The mother looked at him confused. "A rabbit?" Count D petted the 'rabbit's' hair. "Yes. She a rare and beautiful species. May I remind you this is a pet shop and we only deal with animals."

The couple looked at each other not knowing to do make of it.

The mother said, "Ahh yes I can see she's a rabbit."

The father said, "Yes that's right's. She's a rabbit."

"We want her!" cried the mother on the girl's lap.

Count D brought out a contract. "But of course you do. Now all you need to do is sign this contract." The father grabbed it from him and signed. "Before you do sign it, you must understand the terms within the contract. One no one must see her under any circumstances. Two, I will give you a supply of incense. You must burn at all times. Three you must feed her only water a vegetables and no sweets what so ever. I strongly keep the 3rd one in mind. No sweets even if she begs." Once the couple signed everything, they took Alice and went to the car. Quickly they went inside the car before anyone noticed.

But too late Leon saw them. "They're not that stupid to get a poster are they? Then again there's a lot of stupid people now a days."

Count D then went back where Kuri was and got some tea. 'How long do you think it'll last?' she asked.

Count D said, "All depends on the mother."

Chris came back in. 'Onee-chan where the rabbit going?'

'She's going to the Haywords to live now.' she answered.

Back at the couple, they made it home and went to Alice's old room. "Look Alice it's your old room don't you remember?" asked the mother.

"Of course she does. You see Alice. We kept it just the way it is." 'Alice' looked all over and saw a picture of the departed Alice.

Figured this is what they wanted she spoke. "Mama..."

Mrs. Hayword kneeled in front of her. "Yes. That's right. Can you say it again?" she asked.

"Mama, mama."

Mrs. Hayword hugged her.

Alice turned to the father. "Da...daddy."

The father was in tears. "Daddy. It's a miracle." Both parents hugged.

"Yes my darling now we can start all over now you're with us." Alice still had a blank face.

Next day started back at the Hayword's house. Leon in his car heard the mother from outside. "Alice. Where are you honey? Oh there you are. Look what I got for you. A beautiful ribbon."

Leon slumped. "Great just great. I swear I'm seeing a pattern." Then he saw 2 women pass by talking.

"You hear of the Heywords?"

"Yeah they lost their daughter Alice right?"

"Yeah but here's the kicker, they got a rabbit and named it after Alice. Could you believe that?"

"That's sick."

"Let's just hope the animal doesn't end up like the girl."

"If only."

Then Leon came in. "Excuse me ladies but what was that you were talking about?" The ladies looked at each other. "What do you mean end up like the girl?"

Meanwhile Count D and Kuri, walking with a cane finally were going to the cemetery to give the departed Hayword some flowers. Once they arrived at the stone they read it. 'She was only in her teens. What happened to her?' asked Kuri.

Count D saw the keeper and asked, "Excuse me, but what happened to this girl?"

The keeper thought about it and said, "It couldn't help but it was a small funeral." Then the keeper and the 2 ladies said the same thing, "But she was like a devil with an angel's face." The 3 couldn't believe what they heard.

At the Haywords, Mrs. Hayword got a plate with some veggies and a glass of water for 'Alice'. The rabbit of course started to eat. "Do you like it?" asked the father. 'Alice' stopped and turned to the counter.

"What's wrong honey?" asked the mother. Then 'Alice' reached for a bag of cookies. "Oh I see you want some sweets." The mother stood up and walked to get the bag.

"No we can't do that. We can only give her water and veggies you know that." said the father.

"Water and veggies. That's not enough nutrition." She got one cookie out.

The father held 'Alice' back. "She's a rabbit. She can't have any sweets."

The mother brushed him off. "That's impossible rabbits don't talk and she's talking." 'Alice' smiled as she was handed a cookie. "Just one. It hurt her will it?" The father agreed as he saw how happy 'Alice' was. The mother handed her one. "Here you go honey." Then Alice took a bite.

At the shop where Count D and Kuri returned, they heard the animals making noise. Then grandpa D, still in his flying rat form came to him and made some small squeaks. "I see. Contract broken. Not even a week." he said.

Kuri looked at him. 'Want me to come with you to fetch it?' she asked.

"No stay here with Chris. If you come with me, you might get a breakdown." She nodded as he stood up and left.

Leon soon got his proof after what the ladies said about the real Alice and ran back to the house. When he got there he saw Count D at the steps. He got out of the car and ran to him. "Count!"

Count D turn and saw him. "Hello again detective."

Leon yelled, "Alright D. I'm done beating around the bush. I know that you killed Mr. Wong and now you sold something to the Haywords and their daughter!"

Count D said, "You may have some explanations of what happened but you are always wrong. I'm just here to get the animals I have them."

Leon said, "I don't give a shit about that D but we're going inside and once I get my proof you're shop will be close for good." Leon kicked opened and door and saw it was dark and it was full of incense. "What the heck is this?" Then he heard a noise and once he got a good view and saw hundreds upon thousands of small babies with dirty blonde hair and red-purple eyes. Leon then turned on the lights and saw not babies anymore but rabbits. Then some of them started to attack Leon. Luckily he got his gun to shoot them off. Then he saw some of the rabbit piled on something eating it. He shoots his gun in to the air and the rabbits ran off. What he saw there made him glad Kuri wasn't. The rabbits were eating the corpse of Mr. Heyword dead with a petrified face. Then he remembered the incense. "This is your fault you sold it to them"

Count D said, "It is not my fault. I gave the incense to prevent it." Then he showed him the contract. "Besides I got a contract from the couple to feed the rabbit water and veggies. So you probably need a pied piper. Also good luck finding the real one too."

Then they saw something in the rabbits stomach moving around. Soon they saw new baby rabbits eating their way out of the bellies. "Oh my God."

Then Count D was walking up the stairs to where Mrs. Hayword might be. They went into Alice's old room and saw dead rabbits and Mrs. Hayword holding a bloody knife. The oldest rabbit there was the original that ate the cookies. Count D asked, "Ma'am why did you give her what she wasn't suppose to eat?"

The mother said sadly, "Why? Why? cause she begged for it that's why. She cried. She was begging and begging. So I gave her a cookie. She looked so happy she looked like an angel."

Count D understood. "Aw. How compassionate. How compassionate humans can be almost up to a fault." He then held her hands. "And that's how you killed the real Alice isn't?" Leon had a shocked face. "You always spoiled her even when she was a child. You never scolded her or punished her when she did wrong. And so she grew up if you can say that. Withdrawing from friends, family, education, and society committed crime after crime to support her drug addiction and when she was finally caught you had a chance to save her."

The mother flashed back when the real Alice was in hospital ward in jail shriveled from the drugs. "Mommy mommy, please give it to me just this once. I really need it. I NEED it."

The mother looked at her sadly. "Just this once." She got out the wad of drugs. Alice smiled for the last time.

After that flashback the mother said, "Can't you see that I didn't want her to hate me. I loved her so much I would do anything." Then she started to cry loudly.

Count D held the original rabbit in his hands. "Mrs. Hayword the rabbits are born by eating its way out of it's mother's womb. Parents raised their children by giving them a part of themselves. Children born from deep and unrestrained affections are born from their blood."

The mother couldn't believe it. "She's my daughter. Can't you see that she's my daughter." Soon all the rabbits that weren't dead started to surround her. Leon and Count D knew the mother was too far gone. "Drug addict or murderer, SHE IS STILL MY DAUGHTER!" Then the rabbits started to attack her and began to eat her. But as soon as they latch on her, they dropped dead, every single one of them in the house.

Leon didn't know what to think of it. "What happened?" He kicked one and it just flopped over. "They're dead. How?"

Count D stood up. "It must be the pied piper."

The 2 began to leave. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The poison ingested by the first Alice finally took effect. Chocolate, candy, potato ships, jelly bean...the chemical composition of the snacks it's toxic to the rabbits that have no immune system. Alice ate the poison and passed it on to her young and so on to the 10th generation where it finally took its toll. Mrs. Haword's love took it's effect and now killed Alice all over again." They made it outside.

"You knew huh? You and sissy."

Count D smiled at him. "This was one of those cases where it's best she stayed home." They made it back into the shop where Kuri and Chris were.

'What happened Leon?' asked Chris.

Leon said, "Just another case of child neglect. You're too young to understand Chris and it's best if you didn't know." Kuri smiled. She knew that they would break the rules sooner or later but doesn't know what the consequences of it. But for now it's for the best if she never knows.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After the rabbit incident, things have been quiet the last few weeks. One night Count D was ready to go fishing. 'Want me to go with you?' asked Kuri.

D said, "Alright. You need some fresh air anyway."

She got her cane and went with him. They made it to the beach and Kuri helped him set up the fishing line. 'You're not planning to kill them are you?' she asked.

"No but every once in a while I catch one and then I sell the fish for a good profit. I already got fish food for them back at the shop anyway."

After a while they heard a boat horn. They turn their head and saw a cruise ship. 'Must be Eva's wedding night. She was on the news that she's marring her manager though I don't know why a singer wants a husband if she's going to use him for money anyway.' Said Kuri.

"Some people confuse love for lust. She's a good example of one of them." It's been a long time and still nothing the 2 has got. "Guess it's a slow day." He said.

Then Kuri heard something hitting the rocks. 'Hang on a minute.' She stood up and walked where the noise was from. There she saw something or someone. 'D you're not going to believe this.' She said.

More days pass and apparently on the news recently Eva, the singer, fell over board and fell into the sea. No body was found yet, but her husband Jason Grey, was mourning pretty hard about it. Soon enough he showed up at the shop. "Welcome. You mmust be Mr. Jason Grey." Said D.

"Thank you. I was told my wife has ordered a pet." Said Ethan.

Kuri looked at him confused since she doesn't remember any order he was talking about. "Yes. We have the pet that was request but with the unfortunate events recently, we didn't know if you still want it. Please allow me to offer my sympathy Mr. Grey about your wife departure."

Jason said, "Thank you. Yes I still want it."

Count D stood up. "Please wait here Kuri and thank you for taking care of her." Kuri nodded and went back to drinking her tea. The Count took him to the back.

"What's the pet anyway?"

"Oh she didn't tell you. It is a fish." He replied.

"A fish?"

"Yes and very rare."

They soon made it to the back room where there was a giant Chinese water vase. "My goodness. The fish must be huge." Then he heard a splash.

Count D went to the latter stairs. "Please climb up and take a look."

Jason did that and when he went to the rim at first he didn't see anything. Then a face came to the surface. "Eva? It's really you Eva. You're alive."

Then D put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir you shouldn't lean so forward. Take a closer look." He put a lantern into view to see what was inside. "It's a mermaid."

Jason couldn't believe what he was heard. "A mermaid. That can't be. That's Eva."

Count D explained. "Calm yourself sir. Me and my assistant found this creature quiet by accident at the beach on the night of the full moon."

Jason asked, "The full moon? That was out wedding night." Then he saw the ring on the mermaid's finger. "Look at that ring. That's the same ring I gave her."

Count D then said, "Then maybe she's the reincarnation of Eva."

"You really think so?"

"Or it's could be the other way around. In Asia there's a legends that some mermaids would amuse themselves and come to the land to find love. Maybe the Eva you married was a mermaid all along."

Jason asked, "You think so?"

"It's possible but we might never know. When she woke she couldn't remember anything. Her name, where is from. All her memories are gone. Maybe is recovers her memories she can remember what happened at night." Jason sank all that info in. Was she really his Eva? Count D went to him. "So I take it you like her?"

Jason answered, "Of course I do. I'll take her home."

Back to the ground floor Count D got out the paper work. "Then you must sign this contract. In this contract there's 3 rules. 1. No must see her. 2. Keep her in a large tank fill with seawater and it must be changed regularly. And 3. Never let her go hungry at any time. If any of these terms are breached we will not be held responsibility for what will happened."

Jason said, "Yes I understand."

"Excellent, I hope you will be very happy."

Meanwhile at the station Jill went to Leon with some news. "Jason Grey went out last night?"

"That's right. The patrol man saw him walking around."

Leon asked, "Care to tell me where she went Jill?"

She answered, "Chinatown."

Leon stood up. "Please tell me he didn't by anything at the pet shop?"

Then his boss came in. "What's with you Leon? You know it was an accident and nothing else." "

Yes I know captain." He replied.

"Listen she was a big star that drown on her wedding night and you accuse her husband. But where's his motive she was more worth to him alive then dead. But you got a theory don't you? Well forget about it and do some real work."

Leon wasn't happy at all. As he walked out to the hallway he feels like something was missing. Jill went to him. "Hey Leon. If you want I can handle that paperwork while you visit your favorite people."

Leon smiled. "Thanks Jill." He gave her the paperwork and off he went.

At the pet shop, Kuri was playing a small game with Chris. Leon came in. "Welcome back defective." Said Count D.

'Hey Leon.' Said the 2.

Leon asked, "I heard that you sold Jason Grey something right?"

"Yes. I sold him a pet and he seems very happy about it."

Leon asked, "So what did you sell him?"

D answered, "A mermaid."

Leon anime dropped. "Please tell me it's not the same one that we encounter at that island last vacation?" Kuri looked at him confused.

Chris said, 'I'll tell you later.'

D sighs in frustration. "I see you don't believe me." He handed him the contract. Leon looked it over. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes unfortunately." He said. He sat down on the couch.

"But you are in the homicide division why are you on this case?" he asked.

"You know he married Eva right?"

"How couldn't we? Kuri is actually a fan of her latest CD."

Leon said, "Yeah but the we haven't found her body and her death is still big news on the press. I just got a gut feeling that he has something to do with it."

Kuri said, 'But he was really broken up when he heard of her death. I don't think he will last in the funeral.'

Leon groans. "But it still doesn't make sense. Maybe he wasn't alone. There Jason and…." Then he stood up and got an idea. "Got to go."

Then he left. Kuri said, 'You know this one and the last one reminds me of fairytales.'

Count D asked, "Mind explaining?"

Kuri said, 'Well with Alice and the rabbit reminds me of Alice in Wonderland from the book and recently I think this might be the revenge of the Little Mermaid.'

Chris said, 'Not the Disney version.'

Kuri said, 'No not from Disney. In the original story, she did gave up her voice but she and the prince didn't really had a happy ending. He fell in love with a woman that was more beautiful and during their wedding; she fell overboard and became sea foam. If Eva is like her, she's going to get her prince back from the wrong woman in an ugly way.'

Later that night Count D and Kuri went to the station to check on Leon. Leon wasn't so happy. "I hate my detective instincts. " he said.

Then Count D said, "Then let's talk about it." He touched his shoulder and it scared Leon.

He saw both of them. "What the hell are you both doing here?!"

D replied, "We came to cheer you up and bring you some tea."

Leon asked, "You both know you're not allowed in here right?"

Count D said, "Not if we bribed with a dog." Leon heard barking and saw the chief with a puppy in his arms. Count D asked, "So what happened?"

Leon said, "Well turns out he was with Louise, Eva's old dressier. Jason's old girlfriend before Eva stole him away. I thought she killed him out of hatred but she didn't do it."

Count D asked, "Are you sure? Sometimes you can't tell the difference between fake tears and true ones." Kuri set up the tea and Leon took a bight out of the treats.

"So you're saying she did do it."

Then Jill came in with a picture. "Hey Leon looked what washed ashore." She showed him the photo. "It's pretty beat up and partly eaten but it seems like this might be Eva's body. Maybe some sharks got. What do you think Leon?"

Leon turned green from the photo and throw up on Kuri's shoes. She turned red and started to beat him up with his binder.

After the mess was cleaned up the 2 went back to the shop. "You know that was uncalled for Kuri. He didn't mean to do that."

Kuri said, 'You try getting puke out of your shoes and then we'll talk.'

Once inside they heard the same noise again. "Not even one week. Though she does have an appetite." Said D.

Later that night they turned the radio on and heard the news. Apparently the cops went into Jason's house and saw that a very large fish ate him and it was the same fish that ate Eva. Kuri asked, 'So who's the mermaid? Eva or Louise?'

Count D said, "Maybe it's best we don't know but either way, Eva got what she wanted in the end. Mermaid or not. The revenge is over."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14(You might have to find a vid on YT to show what happened. I recommend the user Kevin R Phipps)**

A good month passes since what happened to Eva and Jason and soon enough it was forgotten. No weird cases, no broken contracts, no anything, until Kuri put on the news. 'Who's Robin Hendrich?' asked Kuri.

Count D said, "He used to be the crown prince in a SyFy movie more then 10 years. He was also a frequent costumer here for lizards and reptiles. You remember he was here not too long ago."

Kuri said, 'You have a lot of customers here D. Can't keep track of them all.'

Soon enough Leon came in. "You always show up for tea Dectective." He said.

Leon said, "Cause you love it so much I don't doubt you bathe in it. How's business?"

Kuri said, 'Same as usual. What brings you here?'

Leon said, "Well we went to Robin's house and found him dead."

Count D said, "Yes we heard it on the news. I just told Kuri that he was very fond of lizards."

Leon said, "Well maybe you can tell what this is. Found it by the victom." He showed him a photo of a dead albino lizard.

Kuri saw it. 'Now I remember.' She said.

Count D was in distress. "It can't be dead, it's very rare the last of it's kind."

Leon said, "I'm guessing the lizard was poison."

Count D said, "We will never sell such things all animals are harmless."

Leon groans. "Great." He sat down. Kuri got some tea.

Count D said, "If you ask me he was killed by a spirit."

Leon said, "You might have to explain that one D."

Count D said, "He had his breakthrough in that SyFy movie though everything after that he wasn't so luck. It even showed that he wasn't even a good actor. In a way his character was took great for him to the point he lived his character like Heath Ledger as Joker, though how he died from the pills are questionable. But for Robin he lived his character and died from it."

Leon doesn't believe it. "I can believe what happened to Ledger on how he died but not Robin. There were no drugs in his system so overdose is out. When did you see him last?"

Count D said, "Me and Kuri saw him about a month ago."

*Flashback* Count D and Kuri were tending the shop as usual when Robin came in. Count D said, "Well if it isn't the crown prince."

Robin answered, "Please Count I wish you didn't call me that."

"I'm sorry I mean no offence. Do you want the usual food for your friends?"

Robin started to look around the shop around the lizard section. "No I want a new friend. Something rare and unusual."

Count D said, "But if I'm corrected you promise her highness you won't get more pets."

Robin replied, "Yeah well she's gone. She said I rather marred my snakes and lizards. She's right now I can have them out of the cages and have them freely in the living room and bedroom."

Count D said, "As you wish." Kuri noticed something sparkled in Robin's eye. She went to him and tugged his sleeve. Robin looked at her. "Yes." She mentions him to follow her. "Should I Count?" he asked.

He replied, "Yes. I believe she has the perfect pet for you. Please follow her."

They went to the back room again and the 2 men followed her to the back where a beautiful woman with a blindfold over her eyes was waiting. Robin saw the woman. "Now your assistant is crazy. My wife just left me and I'm in no mood for dating."

Count D said, "Your highness please let her show you who this woman is."

Kuri then lifted up part of her dress to reveal her lizard lower part. "What?" Robin was in awe.

"This woman is a lizard. Rare as you wanted and albino as you wanted." Kuri held out the woman's hand. "Go ahead and touch her." He said.

Robin did that and felt the usual coldness a reptile would have. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming." Robin then looked at the woman's face. "Why can't she see me? Please I want to see her eyes."

Count D said, "No I can't do that. She must be blindfolded."

Robin asked, "Why does she have an injury?"

Count D said, "No but more of a blessing and a curse."

Robin said, "She's poisonous."

Count D looked at him. "No but something more in legend of old. There was a tale in Rome that was once forgotten and replaced. What happened was an army raided a king's palace and the solders found no one but a woman. When they let down their guard the women revealed her eyes and all turned to stone. This very lizard was breed to have this curse. That's why my assistance named her Medusa." Robin couldn't believe what he heard. *End Flashback*

Leon was enraged. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" He stood up. "I know I saw weird things here but I know that can't be true. He has to be loosing his mind to see such a thing."

Kuri was getting up set. 'Sit down before I glue your butt there.'

Count D said, "Believe it or not he said the same thing though not word for word." He looked at Leon. "But if you don't believe me then go ahead and waste more time finding out another way and make you more frustrated."

Leon groans and gave up. "Alright so he bought the lizard woman."

Count D said, "Yes and I think she was in love with him.

*Flashback* The 2 held each other as Count D read the terms. "1. No one must see her. 2. She must bee feed only fruit and veggies. And 3. Never look into her eyes. If any of these terms are breached we won't be held responsible to the consequences." The 2 left the shop after Robin signed it.

Kuri said, 'I hope that this one last.'

Count D said, "I hope the same." *End Flashback*

Leon asked, "Then what do you think happened?"

Count said, "This might be a hunch but I believe that he grew comfortable with Medusa and when he was in a tight corner he tried to make sure his pets including her was protected. But when his chance was stolen away he had no way. He looked in her eyes and died."

Leon said, "Now I know you're crazy. But what happened to Medusa?"

Kuri said, 'She fell in love with him and felt shame since the first time she actually looked at him he dies. She must of looked at her eyes herself and what they both saw was a sweet darkness called despair. She died to follow him. Just as the question of 'What would happened if Medusa fell in love?''

Soon it was time for the funeral. A group of people including Leon, Kuri and Count D. Count D brought over Medusa's ashes.

Count D said, "Well Robin is finally free."

Leon said, "Yeah but nothing good happened now he's dead."

Count D said, "Look more closely detective." Then they heard mutters of how he was a genius, that he was too young to die, that he was going to do a comeback., and the show business lost someone great. "You see. He died young before he grew old. If he waited more time he would've been forgotten. Though he looked into despair, he left behind a legend just like Heath Ledger as Joker. A star is born." He gave the small jar of Medusa and gave it to Kuri.

Kuri walked to the coffin and before he was laid in the ground, she lifted up the lid just a bit and put the small jar in his hands. '2 lovers together forever. If only they had a happy ending like me and D.'


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Wrote this during the midterm and I still have the nasty taste in my mouth.)**

It was election month and Kuri wasn't happy. 'I hate elections.' she said.

Count D asked, "Why?"

'The ads are a pain in the ass, not all politician tell the truth, and I swear if I hear slanders one more time, I'm going to destroy the TV we have.'

Count D said, "Do that and you'll have to pay for it."

Soon 2 men came into the shop. Kuri recognized them and got up. 'Speak of the devil, here's a politician.'

The man she was talking about name Roger Stanford went to her. "Hello. I'm Roger Standford. If I rely on your vote I can become the next president."

Kuri gave him the Italian f**** you and left. Count D sweat-dropped. "Please forgive her. She's not fond of election years."

Roger said, "It's alright. I'm used to it."

Next thing they knew was that there was a commotion outside the shop. "I already told you I don't have the pet you're looking for." said Count D. Leon saw this and went to the shop before things gets ugly making Roger and his assistant Kelly leaving.

After they left, Leon and Count D went back inside the shop. "What was that all about?" asked Leon.

Count D said, "A politician I should've thrown out sooner. I can see why Kuri hates election year."

Leon said, "Well you got a good excuse this time. He's from a long line of politicians and he's known as the black sheep of the family."

Kuri said, 'Hope I won't get in trouble for throwing him out.'

Leon said, "I doubt there will be a media swarm out there. Well how is Kuri? It's been a good 2 or 3 months since the accident."

Count D said, "She's doing fine, but every now and then she has to use the cane."

Leon said, "She might have to use it permamently. Oh and I hear from Chris you haven't been on a date with her yet."

Count D blushed. "Who has time to date when you have a shop to run?"

Leon asked, "Did you forget that the flying rat with you is your grandpa?"

Soon Q-chan turned into his real form again. "He's right you know. Why go out with her for a while?"

Count D groans. "Alright but on my terms and when I find it alright." he said.

"Deal." they said.

The next day, Kuri and Count D were tending to the animals when they saw Kelly and a woman who was Roger's wife. Kuri went to Count D and tugged his sleeve. Count D saw them. "Hello there. I see you didn't bring Roger with you this time." he said.

Kelly said, "Yeah I want to apologies for that. Oh I brought here his wife. I was hoping maybe we can sell an pet if you have what we needed."

As Count D saw her all the animals were starting to make noises and even though no one else heard this particular sound Kuri did. It was a weird kind of growling but somehow she knew what animal it was coming from. 'Oh no. Not again.'

Count D said, "Of course. If you may please bring your representative here tomorrow I'll sell you the pet you want."

Kelly said, "Thank you." And the 2 left.

Kuri ran or limp to Count D. 'You're not really going to sell them the animal are you? You know it's the reason why we have wars.' she said.

Count D said, "I didn't choose him, the Kirin did."

Kuri couldn't believe what she was hearing and ran to the room where this Kirin was. She opened the door and said, 'Please I beg you. No more bloodshed. The world can't take it anymore. Heck the world is still recovering with the old wars and are in new ones. Please no more.' She heard the roar again and looked down in despair.

The next day Roger and Kelly were at the shop again. Kuri was in her room crying. Count D went to her and hugged her. "You know not all Kirins are bad, maybe this one won't require sacrifices." he said.

Kuri hugged him back. 'I hope so D. I hope so.' As the 2 men waited they soon saw Count D. Kuri left. She didn't want any part of this.

Roger asked, "Hey where's your assistant Kuri?"

Count D answered, "She's not feeling well at the moment so she's having the day off. Now please follow me. I'll take you to the animal you wish to have." The 2 men followed him until they arrived at some fancy double doors. Count D opened them and bowed. The men looked at him strange and then looked ahead. There sitting on a throne was a small child.

"You got to be kidding me. This is the Kirin my great-grandfather was talking about?" said Roger.

"If I wasn't a nice guy I would report you to the police for this."

Then Count D started to persuade the men. First was Roger, "But mister president, if you don't how will you no longer be the black sheep? You can have everything you wanted and more." Then he went to Kelly, "And you, your dreams will come true. Your most treasured desires to come to light. You don't want to pass this up now do you?" Then in a trance the men signed the contract and took the child away. Count D was looking though all the contracts that were in his family that sell Kirins. His grandfather did the same. "You know the only one I regret is sell the one to Hitler's wife. Makes me wonder if the war wouldn't have happened if I didn't tell it."

Count D said, "Wonder if this one will be my regret too. But like I said before maybe this Kirin will be different."

Later that evening, Kuri and Count D were having dinner when they heard on the news about a crash on a highway. Apparently, the same limo Roger and Kelly were, crashed into a bus full of kids before it was knocked down by a rockslide. Roger survived but Kelly didn't. As Kuri looked at the TV screen she saw that Roger looked a bit different. Then she looked into his eyes and realized something. 'That's not Roger.' she said.

Count D smiled. "No it isn't. The master of the Kirin wasn't Roger but Kelly and it granted him his greatest wish." The 2 saw that 'Roger' was holding his wife like a true husband should, unlike before, and saw she was really happy. "You must of unhardened the Kirin's heart Kuri. Normally it would take a city to pay his payment all he needed was one."

Kuri cried again but this time it was happy tears and she was smiling. 'Thank goodness.'


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Note: The first 2 dresses are Ariel's princess dress from my other story and the same for Athena's. I can't describe them very well but if you want pick your own dresses. The 3****rd**** one is basically a red/yellow/black ball gown dress. And sorry if this one is short.**

Another month has pass and Count D finally got the plan for his first date with Kuri. Though it took an arm-twisting by his grandfather and Kuri's brothers. He decided to take her to an Italian restaurant, that had salads and desserts of course, and after that star searching on the top of his shop. While his grandfather was watching over the shop Count D was out and was actually looking for a tux to wear. 'I can't believe I have to wear a tux to this restaurant. I should've looked for something else.' he thought. Luckily for him, he found a shop that does sell tux but not so dressy and doesn't choke you.

Meanwhile, Kuri was looking for a simple dress for her to wear. She invited Jill to come with her since she never really went shopping before. "Not really into shopping huh?" Kuri nodded. They found a dress shop and looked through. Jill found one and asked, "How about this one?" Kuri looked at the dress. It was blue but in 2 different shades of light blue.

She wrote on the white board 'I like this one. Can we put this as dress A?'

Jill said, "Sure. Let's find one in a different color." They looked on the rack and found one. It was a green dress with a purple seashell design top. Jill asked, "What about this one?"

Kuri made a face and wrote. 'It looks good but I think this is perfect for a Disney costume party. I'm not a fan of that kind of green anyway.'

Jill said, "Yeah. But let's get it anyway. There's all kinds of parties at Chinatown anyway."

They looked some more until they found one that might work. It was a red/yellow/black ball gown, like something Harry Potter fans would make. 'What about this one Jill?' asked Kuri.

Jill looked at it and said, "It's pretty but I think it's too fancy for a first date. Besides I don't think you can sit in it anyway."

After taking that into consideration Kuri agreed and took the first 2 dresses they found. Back at the tux shop Leon was helping Count D. "I know you're not into tuxes but this is as good as it's going to get." Count D's tux is a dark blue one but instead of a shirt and tie, it was 2 buttons undone and it was a black shirt.

"I know but I want to do something different for her. It's been a while since we had time for ourselves other then the hospital room."

Leon chuckled. "Well you got to make due with what you got."

Soon it was 4 pm and Count D was waiting in the lobby for Kuri. Chris then opened the door and Kuri stepped out. She was wearing the first dress Jill found and with her black hair it was perfect for her. Count D was speechless. His grandfather said, "Kuri you look beautiful. I haven't seen you in a dress, other than a kimono, in ever."

Kuri giggled and blushed. 'Thank you Grandpa D.' she said.

Count finally snapped out of it and said, "You look really beautiful Kuri."

Kuri said, 'Thank you. You look really smooth in that Tux D.' Jill manage to get a picture and the 2 left.

Leon asked, "Should we follow them?"

Chris said, 'Leave them alone Leon. Let them have fun. They deserve it.'

The 2 soon arrived at the restaurant and the waiter took them to their seats. Count D said, "I hope you'll enjoy yourself here Kuri. Since you've healed from the incident, I figure you need sometime outside of the shop for a while." he said.

Kuri smiled. 'Thank you Count D and you're right I do need sometime out of the shop and I think this will help.'

After they told the waiter what they want to eat and drink, they started to talk, laugh, and tell jokes to make the time pass. Then Kuri asked, 'So what happened after you left the village when we were young?'

Count D said, "I was traveling all over the world so I could barley remember everything really. Let's just say and when I got older and realized what my father wanted me to do, I decided that I shouldn't be like him and maybe go on my own path."

Kuri nodded. 'He did seem a bit off if I remember correctly. To me, and this is my opinion, your grandfather is more into nature, your father is more into science and you seemed to be at a tug-a-war.'

Count D chuckled. "It does seem like that times, but sometimes it's best to set back and let humans do their thing." he said.

Soon their supper came and their drink and started to enjoy themselves again. Once dinner was done, the 2 went back to the shop and went to the roof. There was a telescope and 2 chairs. "Want to see some stars?" he asked. Kuri smiled and nodded. Count D set up the telescope and got it ready.

Kuri looked through it and saw it's first constellation. 'I found the big and small dipper.' she said.

Count D looked through and saw it too. "Wow. You know I think the one around it is either a Pegasus or a bear." he said."

They looked at a few other and Kuri got a bit closer to Count D to the point where they were on the chairs, next to each other holding hand. 'Thank you for taking me out Count D.' she said.

Count D turned to her. "Anything for you." The 2 gotten closer and they kissed. Soon they were holding each other and they went to sleep.

Grandpa D got up on the roof to check on them and saw they were in each other's arms and asleep. He chuckled and shook his head. Then he put a blanket over them. 'Hope the next kiss won't make them go to sleep.' he thought as he went down back to the shop.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Warning: Got a lime**

It's been weeks since the date and since then the 2 has been closer then ever. Count D was happy, Kuri was happy, Chris was happy, Grandpa D was REALLY happy, and Leon wasn't so much. Kuri was finally walking with no cane, no walker, or anything. But something was bothering her lately. While Count D was busy, she and Jill were at the library. Jill said, "I think this will be a great idea Kuri, but don't you want to go to a therapist?" Kuri shook her head. Once they arrived, there in the middle of the room was a lady in her 50s teaching some special needs kids to read and speak along with other teachers. It seems that Kuri wants to speak and thanks to Jill she signed Kuri up for speaking classes.

Kuri thought, 'I've been in the dark for so long. If I can speak again then I can beat the demons once and for all.'

The lady saw Kuri. "Aw Kuri you're here." She walked to her. "Welcome to my class. My name is Mrs. Nave and I'll be helping you speak again." J

ill put her hand on Kuri's shoulder and Kuri turned to her. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

Kuri smiled and nodded. Once Jill left, the 2 went to a desk and Mrs. Nave got some cards out. "Now our first lesson is for you to say the ABCs." she said.

Kuri nodded. The 2 went through the cards one by one Kuri would mouth the letter but somehow can't say it. After an half hour Kuri was getting frustrated.

Mrs. Nave rubbed her back. "It's alright Kuri, it takes time. You didn't expect to speak after one session did you?" Kuri have her a hopeful look. Mrs. Nave shook her head. "Well we're going to take this one step at a time." She got out another letter card out and when Kuri was trying to say it, Mrs. Nave gently hit her back and Kuri said a hoarse A. Kuri looked at Mrs. Nave shocked and so was she. "Can you do that again?" she asked. Kuri looked at the card again and say A again. No patted back. Kuri was so happy she was jumping up and down her seat. Mrs. Nave said, "That's our first. But we still have a long way to go. Think you can do it?" Kuri nodded.

The 2 worked for the rest of the hour trying to get Kuri to say the rest of the ABCs. So far all the speeches are hoarse but it's good enough. Mrs. Nave gave her a CD. "Do you have a CD player?" Kuri nodded. She got one a few weeks ago from Leon. "I want you to listen to this twice a day and try to repeat the speeches alright?" Kuri nodded and got the CD.

Then Jill came inside and went to Kuri. "So how are we doing?"

Mrs. Nave said, "Well she's making sounds but we still got a long way to go."

Jill smiled and hugged Kuri. "I'm so happy for you." Kuri hugged her back. Jill said, "Thank you Mrs. Nave but we have to go now."

Mrs. Nave said, "No problem. See you next week." Kuri waved at her and then the 2 left.

When Kuri made it back at the shop, she went to her room and hid the CD away so Count D wouldn't find it. She wants to surprise him on a special day but so far she hasn't pick a day yet. Count D found her in her room. "Welcome back Kuri. How was the library?" he asked.

'It was great Count D. Wish I could say the words though.'

Count D went to her and hugged her. "One day you will."

Kuri smiled and kissed him as she put her arms around him. 'I hope so too. I remember I used to love to sing. Maybe one day I can sing for you.' She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you will Kuri. I'm not loosing hope."

Later that night Count D and Kuri were in bed awake holding each other. 'When you went back to traveling after you left the village did you meet some nice people?' she asked him.

"A nice person is in the eyes of the beholder. Everyone has a dark secret inside of us." he replied.

Kuri rested her head on his chest hearing his heart. 'I'm sure you saw some sad things. What did you think when you wanted to be happy?'

Count D smiled and petted her hair. "Thinking of you when we meet as children. I always thought what you would be when you grow up. I could see a teacher, a singer, or even a vet. Your attitude back then showed me you had no limitations that you will go around the world once and then go again just for the fun of it. You smile and positive attitude was almost contagious. But then I remember the bruises you used to have and I will be a bit sad that you would try and hide them or show them to everyone so they can save you. But your smile would always drive that worry away." Count D then turned over on top of her smiling. "And you still have that contagious attitude." Kuri smiled as the 2 kissed.

As Kuri was kissing him, she started to remove his clothes. Count D broke the kiss. "It's too soon my love." he said. 'Doesn't mean we can't take steps.' She smiled at him as well as him.

They went back to kissing and when they sat up, she removed his top and he started to remove hers. Then Count D left her lips and started to kiss her flesh as her top was being remove. Kuri made soft moans and blushed as she felt such soft pleasure. Count D laid her down again and her top stopped on top of her breast as Count D kissed lower and lower. Soon it was removed and Kuri covered herself. Some of her scars were revealed. Count D saw them and looked at them sadly. "I'm so sorry what has happened to you." He started to kiss all of her exposed scars.

Kuri blushed and moaned again and soon her hands were removed and her breast were exposed. Count D started to suck and lick her breast which cause Kuri to moan louder refreshing her speaking cords. As Count D licked one breast, his hand played with the other as he used his other hand to hold her hands above her head. Kuri arched her back as she felt the pleasure Count D was giving her and her moans were making Count D hard but he knew that it was too soon to go all the way. Once he switched breast one of his hands went to her waste and started to massage her thighs. Kuri moaned more and felt she was getting wet. Once Count D was done, he went back to her lips and they kissed and held each other as they were making out. Kuri parted her legs and felt Count D's stiff muscle and she blushed. Then she turned him over and started to rub his chest.

'I love you D.' The 2 sat up again still kissing and he was on his lap. It continued like that for the rest of the night just kissing each other's neck, chest and making out.

The next morning, Count D woke up and saw he had Kuri in his arms and was viewing her back. He saw more scars but looked more faded. He grew sad again and started to kiss her back. It didn't take long for Kuri to feel it and smiled. She woke up. 'Morning D.'

Count D smiled. "Morning Kuri. Did I wake you?"

Kuri answered. 'I was awake already.' She turned to him covering her breast with the blanket and gave him a morning kiss. 'That was a great night we had D. We should have more of those more often.'

"If we did Leon wouldn't get off my back." Kuri laughed silently and hugged him. Count D smiled and rubbed her back. He kissed her head and got out of bed. He got dressed and said, "Might was well check on the animals. Wanna cook breakfast?"

Kuri sat up, holding the blanket to her chest and answered, 'Sure. But the time we finish, Leon will be here and if not he'll be at work.' She got her clothes and got dressed.

Count D said, "Then I'll see later then." They kissed and went their way.

Kuri first went to Chris's room. She went in there and saw he was still asleep. She went to his bed and gently shook him. 'Wake up Chris it's morning.' Chris groaned and rubbed his eyes. He woke up and opened his eyes to see Kuri.

'Morning.' He yawned and sat up.

'I see you slept good last night.' said Kuri.

Chris said, 'Sure did these beds are more comfy then the one's at brother's apartment.'

Kuri giggled. 'Well come on, it's almost breakfast time.'

Chris got out of bed. 'Alright I'll be down there soon.'

Kuri smiled. 'Alright.' She left his room and went to the kitchen to start cooking.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Note: there's going to be references to Dark Parables computer game**

Soon a week passed and Kuri was on her way back to the library for her lessons. It's been hard the passed 7 days trying to listen to the CD. Almost most of the time she was with either D, Chris, or Leon. She was lucky enough to hear the CD once a day. 'I hope Mrs. Nave won't be mad at me.' She entered the Library and went to the middle of the room to meet up with Mrs. Nave. She saw her and Mrs. Nave saw Kuri.

"Kuri. Welcome. So did you listen to the CD like you suppose to?" she asked. Kuri looked at her sad and shook her head. Mrs. Nave asked, "What about once a day?" Then Kuri nodded and looked at her apologetic. Mrs. Nave said, "It's alright. As long as you listen to it it's fine." Kuri smiled and the 2 went to a lone table. "Now let's try and speak the ABCs again." said Mrs. Nave.

She got the cards out and the 2 went though with them without any trouble. Her voice was still a bit hoarse but she speaks right away without trouble like before. Then Mrs. Nave said, "Try and speak a word."

Kuri looked at her nervous and said though it was stuttered and hoarse, "L-lo-love."

Mrs. Nave said, "Very good. It seems we're making great progress. What I think you need sooner or later is to speak normally. Maybe then the stuttering and the hoarse will go away. Is there time when you're alone to use the CD? Try speaking it this time."

Kuri said to the best she could, "Y-yes. B-but o-only w-when C-Count D i-is-isn't a-round me."

Mrs. Nave said, "And since he owns a pet shop it's a but hard huh?" Kuri nodded. "Well no matter. You're trying and you're working really hard. I'm sure soon you will speak perfectly."

Weeks passed and Kuri and Mrs. Nave were practicing every week for one hour. Kuri can now speak without horsing but is still stuttering and Kuri felt that she's stuck since it just stopped there.

At the library Kuri banged the table in frustration. Mrs. Nave tried to calm her down. "It's alright Kuri. You're just stuck right now. You're doing fine."

Kuri asked, 'B-but w-why a-a-am I st-still spe-speak-ing th-is w-way?" She started to cry.

Mrs. Nave said, "It's because you're brain is still getting used to you speaking. When was the last time you spoke a word?"

Kuri thought back. "A c-cou-couple o-of y-ye-years a-ago." she said.

Mrs. Nave said, "You see you haven't spoke in so long you're brain is used to you being a mute. Right now is say 'This girl can now talk what should I do?' It's so used to your voice turned off that it doesn't know how to turn it back on with no bugs."

Kuri sigh and leaned back on the table. "I w-wish I c-can b-be be-better s-sooner." she said.

"I know Kuri." Then Mrs. Nave said, "How about this. Instead of cards how about we read a book? Maybe that can help."

Kuri liked that idea. "S-sure. C-can I p-pick th-the bo-book?" "Sure." Kuri smiled and got up. She looked around the library and saw something. It was a book series called Dark Parables. The volumes were 'Curse of Briar Rose', 'The Exiled Prince', 'Rise of the Snow Queen', 'The Red Riding Hood Sisters', 'The Final Cinderella', 'Jack and the Sky Kingdom', 'The Ballad of Rapunzel', and 'The Little Mermaid &amp; The Purple Tied'. Kuri got the first one and made it back to her table. She said, "Th-this one."

Mrs. Nave looked at the book. "Oh I know this story. You know this was first a computer game made by Blue Tea Games. It was so popular it had to become a book series. This will be a great practice tool." Kuri smiled. They sat down and opened the book. Mrs. Nave nodded at Kuri.

Kuri started to read. "O-once up-upon a t-time, m-many ye-years a-go...on the d-day of the prin-princess was b-born, the K-king h-eld a gr-great fes-festival and i-invited all b-but one g-godm-moother, who w-was st-strong in sor-sorcery yet w-wicked at h-heart. Up-upon he-hearing the n-news, the Ev-il G-godm-mother p-placed a c-curse on the n-new born ch-child." As she try and continue to read Mrs. Nave couldn't help but smile at her progress.

Soon the hour was up and so was the first chapter. Mrs. Nave said, "How about instead of the CD, how about we get you your own copy of the book series so you can read at home?"

Kuri smiled widely. "Y-yes p-please."

"Alright." They got the rest of the books and went to the casher. "Excuse me, we would like to buy these books."

The librarian said, "Those are for viewing only but I can order them for you. Since this is a continuing series, you idiomatic get the new one."

Mrs. Nave turned to Kuri. "Would you like that?"

Kuri said, "S-sure." Mrs. Nave turned to the Librarian. "Let's do it then."

The Librarian got her computer running. "Alright where do you want them delivered?"

Kuri thought about that. 'If I send them to Leon he might send them back. Jill can't since she would forget. Well I can always tell Count D I just wanted to read.' She said, "C-Count D's P-Pet-Petshop p-please."

The librarian put the info on the computer and soon finished. "Very well. You should get the books in 3 days and the new one when it's released."

Mrs. Nave said, "Thank you."

Kuri said, "T-than-k y-you."

Kuri made it back and just in time for tea. Count D got the tea set ready on the table. "Welcome back Kuri."

Kuri answered, 'Thanks D. Hope I wasn't go too long.'

Count D said, "It's alright. I'm just glad your out and about. I get worried you will get bored here."

Kuri sat down on the couch. 'It's never boring here. But I'm just in for a good book.'

Count D said, "If you want I can buy one for you."

Kuri shook her head. 'No need I already ordered a small series.'

"Really?" he asked.

'Yep. It's a series called the 'Dark Parables'. It's about a detective that solves fairytale mysteries.'

Count D was impressed. "I didn't know you were into mystery books."

Kuri answered, 'Well not really. I'm not used to CSI or NCIS. I'm more into Sherlock or something mystery mild I guess.'

Count D chuckled. "Not anything with blood huh?" he asked.

'No way.' She giggled and picked up her tea. 'Is it alright if I ask you to read to me?' she asked him.

Count took a sip of his. "No I wouldn't mind. It's been a while since I took a nice read and it would give grandfather time to watch over his shop for once."

Soon Leon came in exhausted. Kuri looked at him. 'Over did it again?' she asked him.

Leon answered, "You have no idea." He went to a chair and laid back. "Only 3 more month until summer vacation." he said. Kuri giggled and have him a piece of cake. Leon gladly took it.

Count D asked, "What is the case about?" Leon answered, "Nothing big but it was the bystander that wouldn't shut up. Swore constantly that his brother wasn't a druggie and wouldn't shut up even when he locked him up." Then he started to laugh. "He even got the convicts begged us to move them away from him. We had to finally taster him to shut up and it turns out his was a drunk. I finally had enough and left when it was time for me to go home." Kuri tried her best not to laugh. Count D did the same though his was of no luck. Leon got mad. "Laugh it up but I'm not going to enjoy it."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Well more days passed by and so far Kuri is stuck on a plat toe. The stuttering is still there, she doesn't talk loud in fear she'll loose her voice again, and it's been harder and harder to do her CDs behind D's back. As Kuri was reading the first DP book to Mrs. Nave, she grew frustrated on the speaking and reading. Finally she had enough and put the book down. "I-i-it's n-n-ot w-work-ing. I s-sound l-like a f-fr-freak." she said. She put her have in her hands and started to tear up.

Mrs. Nave hugged her. "It's alright Kuri. It takes time. It's like learning how to read the first time, it takes a while to learn and to speak it."

"I h-have n-no pro-probl-em re-reading. Its sp-speak-ing." said Kuri. She started to cry. "Y-ou kn-know w-what I w-as p-planning to do w-when I s-tart speak-ing w-ell? I w-as p-lann-ing to sing to C-Count D."

Mrs. Nave asked, "What were you planning to sing? Let it Go? I See You? When You Wish Upon a Star?"

Kuri answered, "Y-you got t-wo of t-them. I w-would w-ear a be-beau-tiful l-light bl-ue dress, m-maybe a c-costume, and s-ing to him. Sh-ow him I'm s-till th-ere."

Mrs. Nave said, "And when I that time comes, I'll pick out that perfect dress with you. You know other then loving animals, like him, you love to read and sing. You think of that's maybe your hidden talent?"

Kuri shrugged. "E-even if it is I c-can't re-really ben-benefit from it. And th-ere's no w-ay I w-ant to b-be like Jus-tian Bei-ber."

Mrs. Nave laughed. "I don't blame you. I honestly don't think he has fans anymore with the crap he's going through. Anyway, let's continue reading." Kuri groans. "I know I know you're tired of hearing yourself stuttering, but after a while, you'll beat it and then we can set up D's surprise."

Kuri sighs and flipped the book over and started to read again. "Af-after the de-dete-ctive de-feated the sp-ider, he f-found the ser-vent's qu-quort-ers."

After the lessons, Kuri was walking home when she saw the bakery. She saw a nice small size of chocolate and peanut butter cake and got an idea. She looked in her purse and saw she had enough. She went inside and bought it so she can share it with her new family, if they wanted some. When she arrived home D got the tea set up. "You're a little late anything happened?" he asked.

Kuri said, 'Got side tracked. I found some chocolate and peanut butter cake and I thought I can buy it so you, me, grandpa, Chris, and Leon can share.' She handed him the box that has the cake.

D opened it and saw it was indeed beautiful designed. "This does look good. How about this, we'll save this for your birthday. It's next week so why not save it until then? I'll be sure to hide it from grandfather."

Kuri was surprised. 'Oh my goodness. With everything going on, I forgot about my birthday. I can't believe I'm going to be 19 soon.'

D said, "You're not the only one. To be honest, you look more around the age of 16. though you do act like you're in your 20s." He grasped her hands. "Promise me something. Promise me you'll be young at heart."

Kuri said, 'I promise D.' Then she kissed him. 'For you I'll stay young forever if that what it takes.'

D kissed her back. Once he gently broke the kiss, he took the box and went to the kitchen to hide it. Kuri sat on one of the chairs and Chris came in. 'If it true? You're birthday is next week?' he asked.

Kuri answered, 'Yes but I've been so busy then I completely forgot.'

He asked, 'How old will you be?'

She answered, 'I'll be 19 years old.'

Chris sits on her lap. 'I hope you won't break away from me. Most of the animals here tell me that when some animals grow up, they have to leave the hurd.'

Kuri put her arms around him and hugged him. 'I'll never do that. You're my little brother and whenever you need me, I'll be right here with an ear old open for you. That reminds me what do you want to be when you grow up?'

Chris answered, 'I want to be a detective like my brother. Maybe work with D with a case.'

Kuri said, 'I think you'll be a great detective. I can see you solving cases but are you sure you can do big ones? They can get pretty ugly here and there.'

Chris said, 'Maybe after I watch some shows when I'm older and read some books about the law then I think I will be ready. Maybe I can be an animal cop! Detective Chris, defender of animals!' He stood up and put his hands on his waste like a super hero.

Kuri giggled. 'I can see that happening little brother.'

Then D came in. "What are you 2 talking abou?"

Chris said, 'It's a secret.' He sat down next to her.

D pored the tea and gave Kuri some while giving Chris some treats. "Oh I almost forgot." He pulled out a package. "This came for you today Kuri.

Kuri put her cup down, took the package and opened it. She smiled when she saw th cover. 'It came! It came!'

Chris asked, 'What is it?'

Kuri answered, 'At the library I ordered some books call the Dark Parable series. This it he first book 'Curse of Briar Rose'. I can't wait know the story.'

Chris asked, 'Can D read it to us?'

D answered, "I already agree to read it to Kuri but I don't mind reading it to one more person. How about tonight after dinner?" The 2 agreed and began to enjoy their tea.

Then Grandpa D came in. "Any idea when Leon will be here? I have to admit I miss that dunder-head."

D rolled his eyes and face-palmed. "Leave him alone grandfather. He's working hard as a detective and as an older brother to Kuri and Chris."

Grandpa D said, "I can't help it. I actually miss that vain that pops out of his head when he's mad."

Kuri said, 'Try and lay off Leon Grandpa. He maybe a hard head but I owe him much.'

Grandpa said, "Oh speaking of which, I just read that the old orphanage is going to be tare down and there's an invite to those that survived that hell hole. Will you be going Kuri?"

Kuri froze for a moment. Then she took a breath and remembered what had happened during her childhood. D said, "I don't think-"

'I wanna go.' interrupted Kuri.

The 3 said "What?"

'I wanna go. If I'm ever going to be happy again like I used to I need to face my demons and if that means I have to go back and face that house then I will go. But I can't go alone.' said Kuri. 'I was planning on asking when Leon's here but can any of you go with me?'

D said, "I will go with you. I don't want you to face this alone."

Grandpa D said, "If you're going then I have to stay so I can watch the shop."

Chris said, 'I want to go!'

D said, "I'm sorry Chris but this is bigger then you can handle. As for Leon I'm sure he would say the same to you, but I don't know if he'll go or not."

Then Leon came in. "About what?" he asked.

Grandpa D said, "There's an invite of the survivors of the orphanage in Japan and Kuri is going to go. They're going to tare down the place."

Leon said, "Well depending on the day I'll get a call and get a day off. If I can't go, I'm asking for details."

D said, "Well I'm going with her so I'll phone you and tell you everything. Before Kuri came here, do you know if there were any other survivors?"

Leon thought back to the file papers. "I'm afraid that I don't remember the exact number. It all depends on the age demographic. All I know for sure is that there were no babies that were there, alive or dead."

Kuri said, 'Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.' Then she shrugged. 'It's been a long time since I came to Japan. Wonder if I'll ever recognize it after being away.'

Chris asked, 'But this will always be your home right? You're not going to leave us right?' He looked like he was about to cry.

Kuri smiled. 'I ain't going anywhere. This is my home and it will always be my home.'


	21. Chapter 20

**I've noticed that I accidently changed her name. So from now on it's going to be Kuri(chestnut). Turns out when I write Kurai it means 'about'. My mistake. And after this I'm going to do more chapters from the manga. There are no specific patterns so expect the unexpected. Oh and thank Pearl's Beauty, if she's still replying pm, for the inspiration for my lemons. **

**Warning: Multi-LEMON TIME!**

**Chapter 20**

Well Kuri was true to her word. She packed her stuff up for at least a week stay and was ready to go. But she's not going alone. Count D has decided to go with her. Leon couldn't go cause he couldn't get a day off. Kuri doesn't blame since he can look after Chris after work. Got Grandpa D, he stayed behind so he can watch over the shop as well as Chris. But he made it perfectly clear for D to call him when they arrived and what had happened. Currently, the 2 were on the plane to their way to Japan. Kuri looked out of her window and saw the lands, and waters of the world. 'I dreamed of fleeing that place and now I'm going back.' she thought.

D saw that something was wrong. She gently held her hand, which turned to attention to him, and he kissed it. "I'm right here. You're not alone." he said.

Kuri smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. 'Thank you for coming with me.'

He replied as he laid his head on hers. "Anything for you."

After sometime, the 2 were asleep with a blanket over them. It was going to take a couple of hours to get there. After about 14 hours, the plane was landing. Kuri and D woke up and got out of the plane. Once they got their luggage, they found the bus with the banner 'Higurashi Survivors' on it. It was the bus that was going to take the orphanage survivors that came, to the hotel where they will be staying. D and Kuri got on the bus but when they stepped on, Kuri saw sorrow faces, dead eyes, some even aged 15 years. She took a break and she and D found a place to seat near the back. As she sat down, D put the luggage on the carrier near their seats and sat next to her.

After the last passenger got on the bus, the door closes and made its way to the hotel they will be staying at. Though it took about a few hours more, mostly cause of traffic, they arrived at Fraser Residence Nankai in Osaka. One of the best hotels in Japan. Once the bus stopped, everyone got their luggage and got off the bus. The driver of the bus went along with them and went to the front desk. Kuri looked around the area but stayed close to D. After a while, everyone was handed a room key, and everyone took their turn to go to their rooms. D and Kuri soon arrived in their room, which was the grand suit. Why the grand suit you asked, cause she was one of the few that testified against the monsters. Though you can ague she was a mute to do such a thing, but wounds and records, and charades were more then enough. The 2 put their clothes and other things they brought away and Kuri sat on the bed. 'This must be one of the biggest masks I've ever seen in order to hide the horror of this country.' she said.

D replied, "Not everything can be swept under the rug. You're living proof that's there's hope the truth will one day come out." He sat next to her and put his arm around her as they looked outside the giant window. "I've heard that we'll be there tomorrow for the demolition and then we can stay for a week to recollect ourselves. We can leave earlier if you want."

Kuri shook her head. 'No. There's some demons here I need to confront and once I do, I'll never come back here again unless I have to.'

D asked, "What do you need to do?"

Kuri pulled out 2 files from her big bag she kept with her at all times. Her brother Leon gave it to her. She opened the file and it had information and picture of her birth parents. 'I'm planning on confronting these 2 before we go. They don't live far from the orphanage but brother, under a different name, invited them to the demolition. I want to see them and I want to confront them.'

D asked, "How can they hear you?"

'That's a surprise I've been saving for when the time comes.' she said.

Then there was a knock on the door. D answered it and it was room service. "Sorry to interrupt but all guest from the bus are given free supper during their stay here. It's a…pity favor, for the lack of the better word, from management."

D nodded. "Thank you." He left him inside and the waiter put the food and drinks on the table. One dish was a veggie dinner for D, and another was veggie Lo Mein for Kuri. During their submission for the trip, they were required to tell them about what they can eat and can't eat.

Once he left, Kuri got up and went to the table. As they ate, there was no communication, mostly cause D noticed a burning sensation of revenge in Kuri's eyes. He's seen it before against his own father in the past, but noticed something different about this flame. The flame he is seeing is more concentrated then his own when his father does something stupid. It like the flame is set for one set and one attack and once it goes out, the vengeful phoenix will be dead forever and another made of love will be born. And he knows phoenixes since he once sold a picture to a client and then he heard on the news that a once hateful and corrupted CEO of a business company became a preacher to the church in the USA. The picture was returned, but the client gave D something, and out of respect, she hanged it over his bed so when he sleeps, he can be protected.

After dinner, Kuri was in the shower cleaning her body and as the water was going down her body, she closed her eyes and was secretly meditating and praying. As she closed her eyes and saw something in her mind. It was a man in a Guy Fawks mask and in black clothing. He was the splitting image of V from the movie V from Vendetta. Kuri has seen him before from time to time, but she would run from him when he appears thinking he was the ghost of the monsters. But somehow this time, she didn't feel afraid. This time she was angry. And ran to the man and started to punch, kick, and scream at the man and the man was just standing there taking it. When she was out of breath and was looking down at the body, it stood up and the wounds disappeared. Just before Kuri was about to attack him again, a knocking sound brought her back to earth. She opened her eyes as she heard D. "Are you alright? You've been in there for a while now." Kuri quickly cleaned her body and her hair and stopped the water. Once she dried her body, she changed into her pjs.

She opened the door. 'Sorry about that. I was deep in thought.'

D smiled and nodded. "Well let's get some sleep now."

Kuri soon got into bed and felt D hugging her from behind. She smiled and turned her head to him. 'I'm so glad you're here with me D.'

D said, "It's not right for you to go through this alone and you couldn't get rid of me that easily."

Then he kissed her. Kuri kissed him back as she put hugged him and turn over on her back. Kuri felt nips on her bottom lip and open her mouth slightly and the 2 started French kissing. She felt like her heart was beating fast and blush appeared on her face.

D pulled back and looked at her. She was untouched, pure like her name with such great innocence. These were her instincts that were acting out. His hand brushed against her breast and cupped it lightly.

Kuri gasped in his mouth, deepening the kiss even further. D moaned at the size of her breast. It was soft, smooth, and for a C cup, it was big enough for him.

Soon his hand went further south between her legs. Kuri ripped her lips off D and gave him a shocked look. 'Are you sure? You said to take things slow.'

He just simply cupped her womanhood. Kuri eyes rolled in pleasure as he started fingering her through her panties. "Some things you can't wait forever"

Kuri gasped again when his hand went underneath her panties and started rubbing her clit. She never dreamed of such pleasures before. 'D~'

D smiled as he saw her face. His smile quickly went away when she started to remove his clothes. "No fair."

'Not everything is fair honey.' She removed his clothes and soon enough, he removed hers.

"You're too much," he said as they were now naked and started to rub him. He almost came when he felt her rub the head of his shaft. He saw her grin and moan a bit as he continued to rub her.

Kuri's hips came off the bed when she felt D insert a finger inside her. Luckily he cut some of his nails so it won't hurt her. She moaned meeting her hips to his finger.

D nearly chocked out when she squeezed his shaft and stared rubbing faster. "Kuri," he said bringing his face close to her. Kuri pushed her head forward and brushed her lips with his. Their speeds were getting faster and wilder with each stroke and thrust. Soon D, had two fingers inside Kuri, making moan with delight.

D saw Kuri's breast in front of him close to his mouth and quickly took it into his mouth. He groaned through her breast and pumped his fingers faster inside her, rubbing his thumb against her clit as she stroked his erection faster and harder.

Their breathing was getting heavier by each second that past. Their eyes locked with each other as their orgasm approached them. Kuri felt a wave of heavenly bliss splash start between her legs then shake to the rest of her body. D caught her lips with his making her ride her orgasm. Soon he came as well, releasing his semen all over the bed.

D soon removed his hand from under her panties and gently rubbed her breast with one hand and caressed her face with the other. They broke the kiss, smiling at each other. Kuri sighed feeling so safe in D's arms. She prayed that they'd stay like this forever.

Kuri grinned at pressed her lips with his. They moaned as their tongue dueled with warmth and affection. She soon was straddling D as he sat up and hugged her body. 'You're not ashamed of my scars?' she asked.

"How can I? You're more beautiful then you think." he groaned he said licking her juices off his fingers. Kuri watched him in awe as he licked his fingers, turning her on even more. He cupped the back of her head and crushed his lips with hers.

Kuri moaned as she tasted herself in his mouth. 'I give myself to you if you're willing to so the same.'

D turned her over so she was underneath him needed no more encouragement, he took off his boxers and positioned himself against her wet vessel. "For now and forever." Both of them looked at each other as he was about to enter her, but were interrupted once again when the door opened. He kissed her. She was still wet and ready for him as he was hard as a brick to get in her.

He slowly eased himself inside her, and he left her arms around him. He also felt her nails digging his back from the pain. Once he broke her barrier, she was his. He felt his heart break hearing her in pain. He pulled back and saw tears run down her face. He slowly wiped them off.

"I'm sorry," he said. He stayed still inside her until he felt her inner muscles relax.

'It's okay. It's meant to be this way.' Kuri smiled and nodded. D slowly pulled out and pushed back into her making her gasp in pleasure. He continued the slow torturous thrust. She groaned wanting him to go faster pushing her hips to meet his.

He started pumping faster in her pounding against her hips. She tried to push back but his hips were going out of control. Kuri thought she was going to die of pleasure. It was more intense then what he did with just his hand. 'Oh, D~ It feels so good~'

"Fuck," he swore. He grabbed both of Kuri's arms and put them above her head. He soon slowed down making her whimper in need. He gave her a smirk and kissed her deeply. He grabbed her legs and put them above his shoulder.

Kuri gasped feeling him slide deeper inside her. He began to thrust slowly at first, but soon he was going as fast as he could go. Kuri started to moan loulder as she felt him and soon her hips were

D growled more and kissed Kuri deeply. Both were covered in a layer of sweat as their orgasm approached. Kuri was the first to cum, spilling her juices on D's shaft. Her moan was probably heard throughout the entire hotel. D moaned as he felt her walls clutch around him making him spill his semen inside her. D collapsed on top of Kuri, but careful not to crush her. Kuri turned his head and kissed him again and he gladly returned it.

The next morning, Kuri woke up to the son. She felt D's arms around her waste from behind and smiled. She turned over and saw his sleeping face. She gently ran her fingers over his cheek as memories of last night came to view. She blushed snuggled closer to him. It didn't take long for D to wake up and when he did, he also remembered last night. He looked down and saw Kuri was awake. "Morning Kuri."

'Morning D.' Then she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

'Last night felt magical. It felt right. I feel free. I'm glad you are my first.'

D smiled and moved some hair from her face. "Well in truth, you're my first as well." She looked at him confused. "I never slept with a woman before, yet when I did with you, it felt like I was possessed." Then he looked at the clock and sigh. "I wish we didn't have to go. Wish we could just stay in this bed forever."

Kuri smiled and laid her head on his chest over his heart. 'You and me both. But it has to be done. But after today, the nightmare will end.' She looked up at him and then straddles his waist but layback down. 'But why is a part of my scared?'

He put his arms around her. "I think it's because part of you is afraid of reliving the past." He kissed her head. "There would be times where I felt the same." She looked at him. "Before I was given the shop, there were times I didn't want to face my past. Mostly cause I hated my father. And even though I let some of it go, it's still there. I don't think you can get rid of that feeling until you confront it yourself."

Kuri smiled. 'Since when did you become a philosopher?'

"Age come with wisdom." he replied.

That afternoon, they were on the bus again to the orphanage. When they arrived, there was already a crowd there, including security, and the demolition crew. Everyone got off the bus and the survivor went in front of the line. The head policemen of the area said, "The building we see before us, is a reminder of this city's darkest time. Many children, young and old, were taken to this place and sadly their cries were never heard until it did." He turned to the survivors. "You're welcome to go inside if you wish."

No one moved that their spot. Then what it seems like forever, Kuri walked forward but instead of going inside, she picked up mud and rock and started throwing them at the building. Some hit the wood, some hit the windows. Soon enough, everyone that once lived there was throwing rocks. One of the crewmen stepped forward but was stopped by D. "Leave them be. This has been long overdue." The crewman steps back so they can continue.

After a while, everyone but one stopped. The only one that didn't was Kuri. Soon she was out of breath and stop throwing rocks at the building. That's when the crewmen took the crowd to the safety area where there was a window where they can see the destruction. Kuri was in front and D had his arms around her and her hands on his. Then with one press of a button, the building was destroyed. Everyone jumped as they heard the blast of noise. Most of the gust there was crying but Kuri wasn't fazed.

When it was over, she saw her parents still there. She went to them. The other saw Kuri and went wide-eyed. "Kuri." she said.

Her father saw her and did the same. Before he was about to speak she said, "S-hut u-up!" D was surprised she was talking. "A-and so I w-won't say th-is a-again, same to y-you wo-man." The 2 were silent. "You 2 ma-de my li-fe a liv-ing hell for so ma-ny yea-rs, but no-ne of it could m-measure up to this pl-ace you br-ought me to cause you 2 we-re ass-hole. And the wo-rst of it is, you did re-sear-ch on this place and you kn-ew that this pla-ce was aw-ful and yet you br-ought me here any-way. But no mat-ter how ANGRY I am at you and how I w-ill NEVER for-give you, I wish you 2 to live a long life. But if you ev-er do this ag-ain, then if I die ear-ly, be-fore any of you 2, I will hau-nt you un-til your dy-ing br-eath and d-drag you to hell my-self."

After that outburst, D gently took here away from the 2 and he asked, "How are you talking?"

She answered, 'Your grandfather and Jill set up a speaking teacher at the library. I was hoping when I talk perfectly I can sing to you on your birthday, but when I heard about the demolition, plans changed. But as you heard I have a long way to go.'

D smiled. "Well I say you're making perfect progress."

Kuri asked, 'You're not mad that I kept this secret from you?'

"Why should I?"

The 2 smiled as they got on the bus and they were on their way to the hotel again. Once in the room, Kuri said, 'I'm going to take a nap. Is that alright?'

D said, "Go ahead. I to make a call anyway." While D was using the phone to call the shop, Kuri went to bed and went to sleep. Soon D got dial tone and after punching a few numbers, it was ringing.

Soon enough Grandpa D answered the phone. "Count D pet shop."

"It's me grandpa. Just calling to see how are thing doing."

"Well it's a little late but be happy that I answered. So. Give me details."

Count D sigh. "Well where should I start? Ummm…Well we weren't the only ones that came. In fact it took a giant tour bus to get us to the hotel. So I would maybe about 100 survivors showed up."

"Believe it or not I thought it would be less then that."

"Yeah well, when I saw them…I think I understood what you went through in Germany. Nothing but dead eyes."

"Nothing can measure up to what happened back then. Even when the American Japanese were in camps here in America, it couldn't measure up to what happened back then. Skip to the day."

"Well when we arrived at the building, there was a crowd there already. Wasn't big but I think most of it came from the old village where Kuri came from. After the chief spoke some words, he gave them the option to go inside if needed. Well no moved but then Kuri started to through rocks and mud at the building and soon enough everyone was. After that, we were taken to the safety zone and the place blew up. But when it happened, everyone was crying except for Kuri. That part I'm worried the most."

"She'll have her chance to cry soon. Just be there when it happens so she won't be alone."

"I'm planning too."

"Any there any familiar faces there?"

"Well Kuri's parents were there. She showed me the files that Leon gave her. Do you have anything to do with it?"

"I mailed them the article and asked them to go there. When they replied, they didn't ask at all what happened to Kuri. I guess they assumed she was dead."

"Well when they saw her, they were speechless. Then I heard her talk for the first time."

"…So you know."

"I know she's taking lessons that you and Jill set up. Who is this teacher?"

"Her name is Miss or Mrs. Nave. She's the only one available at the time."

"Are you planning to give her a reward?"

"I was kind of hoping you would. She's a nice woman and when Kuri speaks clearly, it should be a special one."

"Well what did she say to them?"

"Well Kuri basically told them off but at the same time she let them know that she will be alright without them and hope they have miserable lives." He looked a Kuri and saw she was still asleep. "Listen Kuri is taking a nap and we're going to stay here for the rest of the week. We'll be back by next week."

"Take all the time you want. Just be careful." The he hung up the phone.

D did the same and got into bed with Kuri and put his arm around her. He felt her shift and she turned over and saw him. 'Hey.'

He smiled. "Called grandpa." he said.

'How's everything?'

"Fine. I told him what happened today…including on the meeting of you parents."

Kuri sighs and put her arms around him. 'Was he upset?'

He shook his head. "Not really. Remember he was in Germany in WWII so I understood how you were feeling."

Kuri nodded. 'It's not fair if I compare the orphanage to the camps. Don't know I'd survived there, if I was taken there.'

D said, "Though this is just a feeling, I think they were trying. They knew the orphanage was awful, but secretly they wanted to find a camp-like place."

'The punishments were similar there though I never saw any gas chambers. If there were I blocked them out of my mind.'

D kissed her forehead. "You will always remember that place since it's a part of you. But instead of breaking you, it made you a stronger person."

'But if I have PDSD? I don't want to be those people that hurt their family members. I can tell that half of those people have it.'

"Then it's a good thing Leon brought you over to my pet shop. I can help you heal." Then he got on top of her. "In more ways then one."

Kuri smiled and brought his head close to hers and kissed him. He gladly kissed her back. She soon felt her clothes being loosened. She broke the kiss. 'I thought you wanted to go sightseeing.' She smiled.

He chuckled. "Something tells me I'll be back here. So I have all the time in the world. For now I want to be with you."

Then Kuri turned over so she can be on top. 'Then let's use this week to make our own paradise. Our own midsummer night's dream.' She started to remove her clothes and soon his up to the point they were in their underwear. Then she put her hands behind her back and unclasps her bra.

D smirked and trailed his hands all over her body up to her breast. Kuri shivered from his touch. "Are you really that sensitive?" he asked. Then he started to trace her scars. "Somehow today, they look faded. Though they will forever be there, they're finally healing."

'They'll never be gone will they?' she asked.

Soon she was turned over and D was on top again. "I think they make you look even more beautiful." he said. The 2 kissed again.

She put her arms around him as she felt him. They were just laying there making out enjoying feeling each other's skin against theirs. The sun was hitting their bodies from the window making them glow. It felt they were the only ones in the world. Is this what love feelings like? These 2 do. They feel complete. They feeling like 2 lovers separated and one came home from a war. It feels like 2 lovers finding each other after so many years apart and can now spend their golden years together. Both D and Kuri knew this felt right. Like D said, 'once you taste it, you can't live without it'.

D soon left her lips and started to kiss down her neck. He was looking for her special spot and when he found it he heard her moans. It wasn't soft like the very first time but to him, it was like music to her ears. He left a hickey and then went lower to her breast. This time, she didn't cover herself. She nearly did last night, but this time she was comfortable with her body. He went to her breast and started to lick one of her nipples while his hand was twisting the other one in a pinch. Kuri moaned. "D~ Mmmm~" Then he switched breast to give the neglected one the same treatment.

"So soft. So beautiful." He nuzzled on her breast as his hand left her breast and went between her legs. He heard her gasp as he rubs her womanhood. "Already wet my dear?"

"Shh," he cooed. "I promise you'll enjoy it." Kuri watched helplessly as he opened her legs further and his face was between her legs. Kuri's body arched up as he took her first lick of her womanhood. D kept her hips down and began to lick her aching heat.

She whimpered as D took her nub in his mouth and suckled it. He smirked as Kuri began to pressed her hips against his mouth. Kuri grasped the sheets and D continued to pleasure her with his mouth. She had never felt something so intense in her life.

"D," she said in a begging voice, almost sobbing.

"Let go. Cum for me," he said, huskily. Suddenly, Kuri let out a scream as a thousand lights exploded in front of her eyes. D groaned as her orgasm released in his mouth, lapping at her juices. Kuri grasped his hair as he continued her climax. She panted hard as she finally fell limp on the bed. She felt D's soft kisses, traveling up her body. "You look beautiful from your after glow," he whispered in her ear.

'Oh, Jack, that was... magical.' she said, kissing him, tasting her juices on his lips.

He positioning himself against her entrance. Kuri nodded. D groaned, feeling her juices on the tip of his erection. "D?"

"Yes, Kuri?"

"Make love to me," she whispered against his lips. D groaned as crushed his lips against hers, gripping her hips. He pulled out and thrust back in, making her gasp in pleasure. He started a slow rhythm, trying to get her to adjust more.

D hissed in pleasure. "Oh, Kuri, you feel so good," he said, gritting his teeth. "So tight." Her inner muscles pulsed and squeezed around his shaft. He wanted to keep his control, but it felt like it was going to slip.

Kuri moaned and whimpered at each thrust as he rode her. She noticed that he was holding back on her. "D," she said. He looked down at her and groaned as she moved her hips up to his. 'I'm not going to break.'

D growled and his real side unleashed before her very eyes. D grasped her hips tightly and started to move his hips faster, thrusting hard into her core. Kuri shrieked as he penetrated her willing flesh again and again. Her hands ran up his back, digging her nails into his skin. Jack grunted moving faster into her.

"More~" she begged. D covered her mouth with his, hearing her. He gasped as her muscles clamped around his shaft. "Oh, God, D!" she screamed as she came around him.

D thrust forward again and exploded in a fiery orgasm that left him gasping for air. "Kuri," he yelled as he came inside her. He trembled as the climax took over him, pushing a couple more times until he emptied his seed.

He collapsed on Kuri's small form, feeling her arms come around him. He sighed as her hands rubbed his back gently. "I love you." she whispered after a while of silence and panting.

Jack looked up at her. "I love you too." he said, kissing her gently. He slowly pulled out of her and laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and sighed in happiness. Her eyes felt heavy and soon sleep over took her. "Rest my love. There's a party tonight and you need your strength."

'Promise you'll be here when I wake up?' she asked.

"I promise." Soon enough he went to sleep.

Later that afternoon, about 4 o'clock, D woke up and saw his lover asleep. He smiled and gently woke her up. "You have to wake up. We have a party to go to."

Kuri groans and covered her head with the blanket. 'What's this party about anyway?' she asked.

D took the blanket away. "It's called a healing party. Its for the survivors of that place to have fun."

Kuri hugged him. 'But I'm having fun with you.' She snuggled against his chest. 'Why not stay here?'

D chuckle and rolled his eyes. He got out of her gasp and got his clothes. "You need to socialize. So you're going."

Kuri groans. 'Fine. You win this time.' She got her clothes and got dressed as well.

Once the 2 were dressed and fixed their hair, they went to the lobby where the others were waiting for the bus to arrive. Already the crow looked livelier then before. Guess they feel a lot better now that cursed property was destroyed. Soon the bus arrived and everyone got on. Once in their seats, the bus took off. Kuri asked, 'Where are we going?'

D said, "I think it's a beach party or something. There were no specifics in the schedule."

It took about an hour but they arrived at the place where the party was being held. It wasn't a beach party but it was a building similar to Cynthia Swann Griffin Crisis Center for Women from the movie 'First Wives Club'. Once inside, the place looked exactly like the one from the movie. There was a band playing, tables with beautiful table clothes there, wonder centerpieces, amazing dance decorations, and a buffet with all kinds of food. Didn't take long for everyone there getting their food and to their tables and started to talk with one another. Kuri tried to talk to them but…the stuttering was a problem. When a nice slow dance started to place, D stood up and bowed to her. "May I have this dance?"

Kuri smiled and took his hand. They went to the dance floor and as the music played they started to dance. As Kuri lay her head on his chest. She couldn't help but think what would've happened if she never went to that place. She probably wouldn't have meet D, Leon, Chris, Jill, Grandpa D or any of the animals. "D P-prom-ise some-thing pl-ease."

"Anything."

"Prom-ise that the-re will al-ways be hap-pi-ness be-twe-en us." she said.

D smiled at her and held her close. "I promise. You are really worked up about this aren't you?"

Kuri said, "I d-don't know w-why but I fe-el like the-re's some-thing that I ne-ed to do and I do-n't know w-what it is."

D said, "You know I almost ask my grandfather the same thing. He said that you need a good cry and you'll feel better. It still doesn't feel real does it?" Kuri shook her head. "I think once this all sinks in, the tears will flow and you'll feel better. And it'll happen when it happens."

As she hugged him while dancing, she thought back of the building being destroyed earlier that day and thought of all the pain, all the horrors she went through finally gone. Next thing she knew her eyes were starting to be filled with water. With one blink, they started to fall. Then she started to cry. D felt the wetness from her tears and gently sooths her. "I h-hate that pl-ace! W-why was I se-nt th-ere?"

D sighed and replied, "I wish I can tell you." Kuris continued to cry as D hugged her as they danced. "But it's over and now we can look forward to the future together as it should be."

That night when the 2 were asleep, Kuri had the dream again. This time she stood in front of V just staring at each other. Then V took of the mask to reveal her face. Kuri smiled. Then the 2 walked to each other and as they collided, like on Big O, they fused together. Now Kuri is a new person. Only thing that's left to is speak like she used to.

The week soon pasted faster then they thought, but they made the best of it. Site seeing, lovely walks, going into museums, and every night was magical. They didn't make love like the last 2 times, mostly cause, they didn't protection, but every night, the 2 would be in dreamland not worrying about the outside world. Kuri had times where she would cry like before, but D was always there to comfort her when she needs it. It wasn't until the 5th day where she stopped all together. Anyway, they arrived at the pet shop and once inside, Grandpa D greeted them. "I was wondering when you'll be back." he said.

D asked, "Got tired of running your old pet shop?"

He replied, "No. Though I do like the fact that they think I'm your twin brother." D rolled his eyes.

Kuri came in. 'Where's Chris?"

Grandpa D said, "He's in his room."

'Great. I have a few gifts for him, the animals, and Leon.' She picked up her bags and went to the back rooms.

D sat down on the couch exhausted. Grandpa D sat down on the chair and asked, "So how did it go for the rest of the week?"

D smiled. "There we went site seeing, lovely walks, went to a dinner party, made love twice, and we go out to eat every-"

Grandpa D stopped him. "Wait!" D clammed up. "What do you mean you made love to her twice?" D remained quite and scared as hell. "Tell me or I'm taking Kuri to an OBGYN."

D said, "Alright alright. Yes I made love to her life. The first time was the fight night at the hotel, and the second time was after the building was destroyed. But it was consensual and she was flirting with me both times and nearly ripped my clothes off both times."

Grandpa D held up his hands to stop him. "Stop." D shuts up. "I know this was going to happen sooner or later, but did you 2 use protection?"

"No but we only did it twice. We didn't want to risk it." He felt like he was getting scolded which is what was going on.

"Alright. Now we're going to keep this secret from Leon because he might yell rape. Even though she's 18, close to 19 in 3 days, you need to use protection. Not because of pregnancies but incase of STDs, HIVs, and AIDs. In fact, I don't think she's tested cause I don't know what healthcare she went though as a kid. Just be careful." he said.

D said, "I will. Man for a lady's man, you went down my throat about this."

Grandpa said, "Well as a lady's man you need to be prepared. In fact there was one incident where a missing condom saved my life."

D said, "I hate to asked this but: how?"

"I'm from the baby-boomer's generations. How can you get rid of Hepatitis C without loosing your manhood?"

D turned green. "I shouldn't have asked." He put his arm over his eyes. "It was a long flight though. Believe it or not I was in front of a kick and that made be decide I'm not ready for kids. Hell I need you help here."

"Then that's your wake up call. Listen we'll keep this a secret until you 2 are married. I'm not ready in burring my grandson." he said.

D laughed. "So how are things here?"

"Same old same old. Though now Leon's down my throat. How can you handle him?"

"Simple: Kuri's my trump card. One look at her sad eyes, and I'm off the hook."

**Got a lot of announcements by the time you're reading this. First: By the time I publish this, I'm one acceptance letter from getting my AA degree for teaching and I'm scared shitless. Two: For my Sailor Disney Princess story I've decided I'm not going to wait until the next princess guest appearance on Sofia the first. Mostly cause when Merida is coming out, which is in October of this year, I'll be working at a school already or looking for a job. And finally three: If I do have a job, there's going to be delays, depending on what I'm doing. I'm going to be a teacher's aid with full benefits for 9 months full time, and I might publish chapter on not only this but on all of my stories that are not completed. If only I started writing fan-fiction back on 2009. I ask for your forgiveness.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well I thought I was going to graduate college but apparently not. You see back in 2011, I misunderstood the course catalogue that I was assigned and when I asked for help, it turns out that I took some classes that I didn't need so they upgraded me to a later year. So instead of 2010-2011 it was now 2011-2012. Well 3 years later, and 1 day after I did the ceremony of graduating, I get an e-mail saying that I never completed my courses and I was 1 point short. Turns out that I needed to do a science class with a lab, making it 4 point. Kind of stupid but this is Texas. Anyway, they never told me for over 3 years and when I'm finally free of being a student for 20 years, I get a 'oops you're one point short, gives us money so you can graduate'. So I'm sorry to disappoint but there's going to be even slower publishing off stories until I can ACTUALLY GET MY DEGREE I WORKED FOR, FOR 6 YEARS! Until then enjoy summer.**

**Chapter 21**

Well after the trip, things started to settle down. Kuri continued her speech lessons, though she prefers telepathy when it comes to talking with D until she won't stuttered her words, Grandpa D has taken over the shop about 50% of the time though since he's no longer a bat, he prefers to travel here and there, Chris is as adventures as ever, and Leon is annoying as ever. But not all is well in the city of China town.

One day in the shop, Kuri was reading one of her Dark Parables books, now that she has 9, when 2 people walked in. One was a gentleman and another was a young lady, but the thing is, she's blind. D noticed them and said, "Well, if it isn't Miss Karen. It's so good to see you again."

"Count! You remember me?"

"But of course! I never forget a customer. I believe you purchased a pair of conaries a that time."

Karen said, "Oh, I feel to terrible…our ouse burned down, and so the birds—"

D had to interrupted so Karen didn't have to repeat it. "I am very sorry about the loss of your parents. Kuri and me read about it in the papers. Burglary, murder, and as if that wasn't bas enough, a fire."

Karen removed her sunglasses showing them her eyes. "Yes, and the fire stole something else-my sight…"

Then the man next to her said, "I thought a pet might be just the ting to take Karen's mind off all this. It's not healthy for you to be home alone all the time."

D grew suspicious. Thought people grieve in different ways, for man to simply brush it off was a red flag. "And you are?"

He shook D's hand. "He's my late mother's cousin. He works—worked with my father."

"I am Edward. Nice to meet you."

Karen grew a bit sad. "Ever since the tragedy, Edward has care of me…"

Edward put his hands on her shoulders. "Oh come on Karen! We're family! We have to watch out for our own!"

Then it got Kuri's attention and D looked at her. Kuri stood up. D said, "I see. Well, if miss Karen has lost her vision…are you looking for a seeing-eye dog? My assistant, Kuri can take you to one."

Edward said, "A seeing-eye dog? At a pet shop?!"

Kuri said, "Th-is is Chi-na-to-wn. We ha-ve all man-ner of cre-at-ur-es for sa-le." Karen noticed that Kuri has a disability like herself.

D aisd, "Now, if you will, Karen, please follow Kuri to the back room."

Edward grew worried. "Wait—I'll go too."

D said, "Don't worry. The animal will better reconize its master if they met alone initially."

Then the 2 ladies left leaving the men along. Karen said, "You're speech. What happened if I may ask?"

Kuri said, "Mu-ch li-ke you, I al-so we-nt thr-ou-gh a trau-ma-tic ex-per-ie-nce. But when I fin-ally got out, I had to m-ake my-self spe-ak a-ga-in. But I di-dn't do it al-one. I ha-ve pe-opl-e who love me. May-be this an-i-mal can he-lp you see."

Karen said, "I see. I'm sorry about Edward. He's just worried aobut me. The police still haven't caught the man who attacked my parents. He says the criminal might still be after me, so—"

Kuri put her hand her shoulder. "It's al-ri-gh-t. My step-bro-ther, Le-on, is in the case and he's rea-lly go-od at my-ste-ry ca-ses."

Then the 2 arrived at a room. When Kuri opened the door there was no sound. "It's quiet. Where's the dog?"

"He's close by." said Kuri.

"What?"

"Seeing-eye dogs are ex-tre-me-ly well tra-ined. They will not ap-pro-ach you until they get per-mis-si-on."

Karen smiled. "Well, it's kind of weird to say this but…" She held out her hand. "Shake."

Then she felt a glove covered hand on hers. Instead of a dog, it was a young man in germen solder clothing that dates back to early 90s boot camp. Karen shrieked and took a step back. Kuri stopped her before she could trip. "Kuri? This isn't a dog—It's human."

Kuri said, "I know it's a bit wei-rd but I as-sure you, he is a dog. He used to be a mi-lit-ary dog in Ger-man-y. He's a Do-ber-ma-n. I trai-ned him my-self."

Karen yelled, "You're lying. Playing tricks on a blind woman! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Kuri said, "No trick. He will be-co-me your eyes and ser-ve you fa-ith-ful-ly as your bo-dy-gua-rd. Hav-en't you he-a-rd a say-ing 'Dog of the Mi-li-ta-ry' from an anime Full-me-tal Al-che-mis-t?"

Karen said, "I HAVE heard it before but…"

"You said that the cri-m-inal who kil-led your par-en-ts is still on the lo-ose. Al-tho-ugh your eyes fai-l you now, you are a wit-ness to the cr-ime. The cri-min-al may be af-ter your life as well. Thi-s dog will ke-ep you safe." said Kuri.

"But-but he doesn't even know me."

"He will o-bey his ma-ster's ev-ery com-m-and. He will pro-tect you with his ve-ry life. Just like a po-li-ce and mil-it-ary dog." said Kuri

"He'd die…for me?"

The dog did a salute and said, "Ja."

After a couple more minutes, the 2 left the shop with the dog and just in time for Leon to come in. Hey, wasn't that Karen Schneider?"

Kuri asked, 'You knew her?'

"The blind Cinderella who inherited a fortune 3 months ago."

D asked, "Did her family have that much money?"

"From what I heard, her father was in the middle of a patent application that could make the family millions." Then he grew suspicious.

D said, "Don't even think about it. We only sold her an eye-seeing dog." Leon groans and sat down. Then D asked, "Do you know if her blindness is permanent?"

"Actually I don't know all the details…But the doctors think her blindness is just a psychosomatic response to trauma. Like Kuri with her speech. I don't blame her. She watched as her parents were murdered and barely escaped the burning house. I don't think I'd want to see any more of such an ugly world either." said Leon.

Kuri asked, 'If she never gets her eye-site back can't you do background checks on relatives that made suspicious acts prior to the murders?'

"Test came back inconclusive at the moment but we got someone more competent to go through them. We're mainly hoping it's just temporarily thing. Once she can see again, she can I.D. whoever did this." said Leon.

It wasn't until 4 days passed since Karen bought the eye-seeing dog. As Chris and Kuri were playing checkers and D minding the shop, the door opened and there was Karen with her sight again and the dog next to her, but not as a man. D said, "Aah Karen. It's been a while. Seeing as you no longer have sunglasses you can see again?"

Karen said, "Yes I can thanks to D-chan."

Kuri asked, "D-chan?" That's when the dog barcked.

Karen giggled. "I was wondering if you sell dog collars here. He doesn't like the ones at Petco."

D said, "I think we got a wonderful collection. Kuri how about you show her and I'll take over?"

Kuri said, "Sure. Sor-ry Chr-is. Have to tag in D."

Kuri stood up and the 3 went to the backroom where the items for dogs were. "So wh-at exa-ctly hap-pen-ed? Le-on to-ld me that the ca-se is clo-se tha-nks to D-chan."

Karen said, "Well at first I wasn't used to him being in the house and at the same time Edward and my maid thought he was still a dog. It wasn't until he saved when a car tried to hit me and I slowly got used to him. That night, I put my hands on his face and I felt his ears. Do all Doberman have their ears cut like that?"

Kuri said, "It's de-emed ill-egal now a days. Tho-ugh I have se-en a lot of Do-ber-man-s with full e-ars and ta-il but at the sa-me ti-me I've se-en so-me that we-re bo-rn with the cut e-ars and sho-rt ta-il. In ca-ses like that it's be-ca-me pa-rt of its DNA."

Karen said, "Well anyway. There was a commotion downstairs and when D-chan checked on the maid, she was knocked out and then I felt arms around me with a gun pointed to my head. It was my Edward me cousin. He wanted all of the money. Then D-chan saved my life but all I heard was a gunshot, fighting, and then I felt blood. That's when I made myself see again, and that's when I saw D-chan." She petted D-chan. "He was wounded but he saved my life and he's not even blamed for killing Edward. He just bit him on the shoulder but when the gun went off, it grazed him and shot himself. Now we're living with my uncle, who is very kind and had a dog himself." Then she smiled. "And here's the kicker. D-chan LOVES my uncle's dog." D-chan hid his face in his paws as the 2 laughed. "But I'm not pushing for breeding. I like to see love blossom naturally."

Then Kuri came back with 3 callers. "Well with one do-or clo-ses an-oth-er one op-ens." She presented D-chan with the 3. "Now wh-ich one do you wa-nt to ha-ve? I'll let you pi-ck D-chan." D-chan looked through all of them and picked the one with the golden spikes. "Fancy." She took it out and put it around his neck. "The-re we go."

Karen said, "Thank."

She was about to get the money but Kuri patted her hand. "Put yo-ur mo-ney a-way. This one is on me."

Karen said, "Thanks. Also I hope one day you'll have your speech back. In truth when I heard silence after the attack, I thought about what you said and I made myself see again."

Soon night came, and Chris was already asleep in bed. Kuri then got ready for bed and lay down next to D. D said, "I'm glad Karen is safe. Did you know something was suspicious with Edward?"

Kuri replied, 'I did. Especially when he wanted Karen to stop grieving over her parents death.' She laid her head on his chest. 'What was your mom like?'

D put his arm around her and put his other hand behind his head. "To tell you the truth. I barely remember my mother or grandmother. I mean with grandpa being a playboy is one thing…" He heard 3 knocks on the wall. His room was next to theirs. "But I don't exactly know about my mother. My theory is, since father is so into recreating animals that he was married into his work and she left." He turned to her. "But I promise, when we marry and have a family, I won't repeat their mistakes."

Kuri smiled. 'You better or else me and Leon will hunt you down.' She started to laugh.

D tolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're only related to Leon by adoption?"

Kuri laughed and kissed him. D gladly returned the kiss and soon he was on top of her. They proceeded the night with love making but this time D used protection.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

On this sunny day, Leon was asking a girl on a date, and he got rejected badly. She said, "Sorry, Leon…But I'd rather go out with a third class businessman than a third rate detective." Then she walked away.

Leon was dumbstruck and when he went to the pet shop, he still had that face. "Ouch. That is a bit brutal." Then Kuri got an idea and handed D a potted flower. "I'm sorry Leon. Maybe this will brighten your day."

Leon saw the flowers and yelled, "You're giving me flowers?!"

D said, "Well it was your sister's idea and well I wouldn't dare trust you with an actual animal. Just give it come water every 2 or 3 days."

Leon said, "I am not putting that in my apartment."

"Now, now. Detective, don't be so hasty. I'm sure after a few days you'll grow to absolutely love it." said D. "Ah, by the way, her name is Gattolotto. Treat her nicely."

Then Leon left. Kuri said, 'Maybe a plant will lighten his day.'

D said, "I believe more then that can happen?" Kuri raised an eyebrow. "You don't know the plant you just gave me does?" She shook her head. "Then he's in for a surprise."

In the apartment, Leon made some room near the window for his new plant. "Look…This isn't a big apartment that ledge is the only spot I have for you." Then he went to bed. As she slept, the plant started to grow. The thorn vines grew longer and longer and then it went to Leon and it nearly wrapped around his neck when he woke up. He shot up and felt his neck but felt nothing. He looked at the plant and saw nothing unusual.

'A dream…' he thought. 'That Goddamn plant is freaking me out. I don't trust the count even though he and sissy are an item. He wouldn't have given it to me unless he had an ulterior motive. I should take it back to the shop.' Then he looked at the plant and saw that it indeed was growing. 'Flower buds? But it's only been a night…' Leon finally gave up and just got ready for the day. 'Ah, fuck it. I'm taking it back tomorrow.'

Then he said, "What's odd…What was your name again? Gattoloto?"

Later that day, Leon was finished with work. A friend of his went to him. "Yo, Leon! How about a drink?"

Leon said, "Love to, but I kinda swamped today." Then he got up and left."

Leon soon returned home cheerfully. "Hey Gattolotto! I'm home! did you miss me?" He saw the buds were getting even bigger. "Wow…You've got even more buds today. So when are you going to bloom?" When he was done watering it, he sat down to read the paper. 'Gattolotto…you've really brightened the place up, haven't you?'

But that peacefulness didn't last long. During a case, Leon and his partner were trying to do a stake out. "Circle around the back!" said his partner.

"Right!" said Leon.

"We're seriously outnumbered. don't make a move until our backup gets here. Got it Orcot?" asked his partner.

Leon thought, 'We have them on the run. If we lose them now, it could be months before we're able to track them down again.' He did what he was told but them saw then in view from the 4th story window. "Hold it right there! Don't Move!"

One of the crooks took it as a joke. "Take care of him Clyde."

His partner in crime said, "With pleasure." And shot Leon 3 times.

Leon hit the wall and slumped down bleeding. He lays back and goes into shock. 'Gottolotto…who will…water…?' As he lay there he saw something. He saw beautiful red flowers from his plant. 'Oh, wow…your flowers are so…beautiful…and so…red…'

Then he saw D's face and noticed that he was in the hospital fine. "Good morning." Leon was in shocked of not even seeing him, but being alive. "How does a man with such bad luck survive in your line of work? You're stubborn and foulmouthed careless with your life. It's quite the miracle you're still alive or Kuri would've killed you herself."

Leon said, "Will you shut—ow ow." Then he remembered something. "Wait a minute Gattolotto! She needs—"

D said, "I'll go water her for you. Although it's likely that she has already withered away."

Leon was confused. "Huh? Why? Have I been out that long?!"

D said, "The plant Kuri picked for you was a special one. Once she blooms, she lives only for a single night…Gottolottoo—the flower of life. She bloomed for you Officer Orcot. Her red flowers have fallen in your place…"


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When Leon was healed everything went on as usual. But not today. It was a normal day on the job for Leon, but today it wasn't a normal ride for Leon, In fact it was a day where Leon wished what should have happened could of happened. Leon and his partner were chasing a couple of bad guys until they finally got them corner. Leon yelled, "Stop! That's far enough. Put down the gun and turn around! Slowly!" The man turned around and Leon recognized him immediately. The bad guy shot Leon's partner in the face. "Max?! Shit!" Then one shot was fired.

The next day, Leon was at the shop telling D, Kuri, and Chris what happened. "And the bitch of it is, Max isn't the one that's tearing me up." D paid attention the most. "The other guy's name was Harry Seals. A childhood friend of mine. The 2 of us used to play together all the time. Right up until he moved away in junior high. I hadn't seen him in 10 years. He was probably as surprised to see I'd become a cop as I was to find him holding up banks. The Harry I knew had a good head on his shoulders, and a sense of right and wrong. I've never have guessed he's wind up making his living with a gun. I had the son of a bitch cornered. Had my gun right on him, but I hesitated before pulling the trigger. My partner died because of that. Because of me. 30 years old. Had just proposed to his girlfriend. Now I've gotta call her and tell her that her fiancé is dead…because of me. A good man died tonight because I got cold feet. I knew what needed to be done. But I wouldn't shoot someone that I'd…" Then he finally stopped. "Sorry. This isn't your problem. I need to deal with it on my own. I'm going home."

D asked, "You don't want to look in on Chris?"

Leon said, "Not today."

Then D got an idea and picked up a covered box. "Wait a minute, detectve." He handed him the box. "Here, I want you to have this."

Leon asked, "What is it? Another flower?"

"No, it's just a little something to help you get through all of this." said D.

Leon declined. "Count, I really don't have time for a pet. Plus my apartment's so small, it's the reason why Kuri is here."

D said, "It's all right. This little guy doesn't need very much attention."

Leon gave up. "Fine. I'm in no mood to argue with you tonight. I know that you're trying to help, and I appreciate it."

Then Leon left. "You're quite welcome. Sweet dreams."

Kuri asked, 'What did you give him?'

"I just gave him a shoulda-coulda-woulda moment. No harm will come to us, but it will help Leon move one." said D.

At Leon apartment, Leon unwrapped the box and saw a butterfly. 'A damn butterfly?!' Thought Leon. 'Of all the pansy-ass little…' Then he calmed down. 'Yeah, it won't be much trouble, but if any of the guys from the station see me with this, I'm gonna be laughed off the force. Sure is pretty though…' Then he thought back of his friend. '10 years…I hadn't seen the guy in 10 fucking years…What the hell happened to him?'

Then Leon thought back when the 2 were just kids. "Leon!"

Leon turned his head and saw Harry. "Oh, Hay Harry! Looks like you're all packed."

"Yeah. I'll be back for Christmas break. Provided it's not snowing or anything. We can shoot some more hoops then. In the meantime you'd better write to me." said Harry.

Leon said, "I will." Then the car started to drive away. That's when Leon started to chase it. "Wait a minute! Harry?! Harry!"

Leon woke up and saw he was still in his apartment. He was asleep the whole time. 'Just a dream.' he thought. 'Would've been nice…if I'd had a bit more time with him then. If I said what I really wanted to say. If I told him what I felt…'

At work, Leon was late for work. Then Jill told him, "Hey, Everyone! Max Regained consciousness!"

Leon asked, "What the hell are you talking about? Max is dead. He took a gunshot to the head."

His boss said, "Christ Leon, he's your damn partner. Be a bit more sensitive will you? He didn't die. If you had gone to the hospital with everyone else last night, you would of known that. He suppered serious blood loss and trauma, and is likely facing years of recovery…but he's alive."

And believe it or not, Leon didn't like that. Leon asked Jill, Pinch me here, will ya?" She did that. When he found out he wasn't dreaming, he was more then happy. But was it all real?

That night Leon dreamed of his childhood again. "Hey Leon! Rise and shine man."

Leon woke up. "Harry?"

"C'mon, 5 minutes till PE." said Harry.

Leon asked, "What?"

"It's not like you to fall asleep in class like that. Too many late nights watching cinemas?" asked Harry.

Leon yawned. "I wish! My mom cancelled cable." It was a joke. "No, I was just tired. Had a weird dream about you, though." He pointed at Harry. "You were a bank robber. You shot a cop and a bunch of other people. It was pretty twisted."

Harry said, "Sounds cool…"

Leon said, "You may not think so in a minute. I was the detective working on your case. I had finally caught up to you and was in pursuit. It was raining pretty hard. I manage to corner you. You turned around…and then I…I…" Then he grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Harry! Whatever you do. When you grow up, don't become a bank robber!"

Harry clogged him in the head. "You idiot!"

Leon said, "I'm being serious. If you ever need money that badly, come talk to me firsts."

Harry smiled. "Sure, whatever you say."

In the real world, Leon was having coffee when he got hit in the back. "Leon!"

Leon turned his head and saw Max alive and well. "Ma?! You're already out of the hospital?"

Max said, "C'mon Leon. You know it'll take more then a scratch from a little popgun like that to put me off duty."

Leon said, "But you were nearly killed. Half your face was blown off."

Max said, "It's nothing a kiss from my fiancé won't cure." Leon was still confused of what was going on. "So today's the day right? We're finally gonna move on your friend Harry Seals."

Leon asked, "Harry?! Max Harry's dead. I shot him yesterday. Right after he shot you."

Max asked, "You feeling alright?" He opened the book. "Leon, Harry's a bank teller who's been skimming off the accounts of some of his customers. He's a criminal to be sure, but hardly the type you pull your gun on."

Leon thought, 'What the hell is going on? This makes no sense!' He looks at the records. 'Wait a minute…Harry's alive? And he works at the bank? Something's different. Still I might not understand it…but it's hard to deny that this way's better. This way no one has to draw their guns. This way, no one has to die.' Then Leon smiled. "Yeah, I like this turn of events much better.'

Later one, this time Leon and Harry were in high school. Harry said, "Hey, Leon, back to earth man." They were in the library. "Let me guess, you were having that dream again. The one that plays out like a bad episode of NYPD Blue. Where you shoot me after I shoot your partner."

Leon said, "Yes and no. I was still a cop. But you weren't a bank robber. Instead you ere some sort of white-collar criminal embezzling money from a bank." Harry chuckled. "Hey, a crime's a crime. If you're hard up for money."

Harry stopped him. "I should come see you first, you've only told me 100 times. Personally I like the bank robber dream better."

Leon said, "It doesn't matter. I doubt you'll ever need money. In fact, I'll probably be the one asking you to spare some change. With your grades, you'll be taking your first company public before you turn 30."

Harry smiled. "Well, what about you? Think you'll become a cop?"

Leon said, "There's no way I'd work in law enforcement. It's dangerous, hard work, and the pay sucks. Most people hate you. and have you seen the first on the force? Look I want a job that will give me a good, steady income. That's all. I want to get married, raise a few kids, send them off to college and enjoy a nice quiet retirement. Who knows? Maybe I'll be the one working for a bank."

And it turns out he was working in a back. "Chief?"

The man said, "Don't give me that 'chief' nonsense. You're accounts are short again. Now, as your branch manager, it's my duty to inform you that if you're unable to reconcile them by close of business today, you're out of a job." Then he handed him some papers. "Here's the paperwork. Now get to work."

Leon was confused. He walked out of the building and saw he was working in the bank. He decided to just roll with it. While at his computer desk, his boss went to him. "You're working too hard Leon. Why don't you go home? We all had a late night last night."

Leon said, "Well this report…"

"Forget it. So what did you think of the party? Mr. Wood's daughter seems to take quite an interest in you…" He put a hand on his shoulder. "A fella were to bag a broad like that, it could only help his career. She's not bad on the eyes, either. Anyhow, good luck, and go home already!"

Leon arrived home and looked at his chest after he took a shower. 'I don't understand…I've been shot in the arm…the stomach…the leg…the shoulder…I should have scars shouldn't I? Cut it out Leon…You've never been shot. Those were just dreams.' Then he got an idea.

He ran to Count D's pet shop and banged on the door. "Hey D! Open up!"

D did. "Leon…do you know what time it is?"

Leon walked in. "Forget about that. I want to know what you've done to me. I'm wearing a tie, for Christ's sake! I didn't even think I own a tie! What ort of mad scheme have you pilled me into this time?"

D turned away. "Now, now…Please calm yourself. I'll go make some tea."

Leon sat down and asked, "Where's Chris and Kuri? Did you already put them to bed?"

D asked, "Who?"

Leon said, "Quit messing around. Christopher, my little brother and Kuri, my adopted sister, your lover? Where are they?"

"Little brother and sister?" asked D. "Leon you told me you were an only child." Then he picked up a newspaper. "As for Kuri. I think you got confused with this news article." He showed him what he was talking about. There was a pictured of a dead a body and the headline was 'Orphanage under fire: Dead girls reveals true horror'. "Such a shame. We were childhood friends. I would give up anything to see her again."

Leon grew scared. "Cut it out, Count. You know I have a brother, and sissy isn't dead. Our mother died when he was born and after she adopted Kuri and they now lives with us. I don't know what kind a game you're playing here, but it's not funny."

D said, "The disrespect you show your poor mother is astonishing. Your parents just separated a few weeks ago. You were fired when you and your wife were planning to have children. You remember that don't you? You were quite upset by it."

Leon was stunned. Then he woke up when someone called out his name and this time he was with 4 other people. The same ones that he was chasing in the beginning. "Hey Leon! What's up with you man? I'm sick of you zoning out on us. Man your ass had better not be stoned. You so that shit, you do it on your own time. You hear me?"

Leon grew scared. "What?"

One of the brutes gabbed his shirt. "Now I don't know how they do business up in that white-collar world of yours, but when you run with my crew, you act like a fucking professional! Now, we're gonna sit down and we're gonna map this heist out to the last motherfucking minute, do I make myself clear?"

One of the other guys said, "We're gonna get us past the alarms tomorrow when they make their daily drop. Once in, Moses here will guard the door. Tony and Bill, you 2 are on crowd control. I don't want anyone at that bank developing a fucking hero complex. You 2 make sure that don't happened. If they have any problems, Moses. I don't want you helping them. Your ass stays in the door. I don't want anyone coming in or out. You hear me?"

That's when Leon realized, that he is in Harry's place. "While they do all that, white collar and I-that's you Leon—will collect the cash from behind the counter. You do remember how to do hat, don't you white collar? And seeing how you work at a bank, I shouldn't have to bried you on pain canisters now, should I? We do all that and we're outta there in less then 5 minutes. Trish will be waiting round back in the car to gut us the hell outta dodge." He handed Leon a gun. "Think you can handle that? Good! Here's your motherfucking gun."

Leon ran back to eh shop. "Count! Hey, Count D, open up!"

But the one that answered the door wasn't D. It was someone else. "What is it? Do you know what time it is?"

Leon asked, "What the hell?! Where's Count D? He runs this pet shop."

The man said, "Pardon? This restaurant has done business here for decades. As far as I know there is no pet shop on Chinatown."

Leon grew pale. 'Bu that's not true. None of this is true.' the thought. That's when the saw the butterfly again and went after it. But as he ran his clothes changed into the ones Harry wore on that day. 'Where am I? Why am I running?'

Then he heard a voice. "Stop! Put your gun down…and turn around now!"

Leon thought, 'I'm gonna get shot!' He turned and pointed his gun. That's when he saw Harry as a cop. 'Wait a minute…Harry?' That's when he accidently shot Max.

Then Harry saw Leon, he started to cry. "Leon, why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Leon then thought, 'Why? Yeah…why am I doing this?' Then he shit himself in the head.

As he lay on the ground dead and Harry ran to him, the same butterfly from before flew from his body and was flying up into the air. But it landed in D's hands. "This what you wanted, wasn't it? You wanted things to be different. You wanted to have a normal, quiet job, you wanted to avoid being asked to kill. And more important…you wanted to die instead of your old friend." Then he killed the butterfly. "Suck a foolish desire…"

But it was all a dream. Leon woke up to T-chan biting his leg. "OW!"

Then Chris came into the picture. "Hey, big bro!'

Leon was again confused. "Chris?" He checked his shirt and saw the scars that he used to have.

Chris said, "The Count said, to call you over for breakfast if you're still alive. Whatever that means. I mean you'd think he's say "If your brother's awake". Are you and D in another fight? Cause I don't want Kuri to be referee again.'

Leon looked at the cage with the butterfly and saw it was head and torn apart. Then T-chan came in with the paper. Leon read it and it was just as always. 'Yeah…I'm back in the real world, all right. In all it's harsh, violent, cruel glory.' Then he saw Harry's face. 'And I…I wasn't able to stop him. My partner lost his life because I hesitated…but…he was my childhood friend. I couldn't shoot him. And I can only guess he felt the same way. That's what I'd like to believe and I don't see any reason why I can't.'


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It's been a few days since Leon and the Harry, things but after D gave him the butterfly he had a new view on perspective of things. If he had it his way, the end result will still be the same but the other way around. But today would test D's relationship with his family. It was suppertime and already D and Leon were arguing. Kuri already was getting a headache. "Mr. Detective, will you kindly refrain from reading the newspaper at meantime?! What are you doing here this late? Don't you work today?!"

Leon said, "I took the morning off so I could have breakfast with you, Kuri, and Chris. I'm glad I did too. What are you feeding them?"

He out some food on the table. "Chris is a growing boy. He needs plenty of protein."

That's when Leon found something in the news section. "The former defense minister of Corona, who fled from his country last month, will undergo heart transplant surgery at a Los Angeles hospital tomorrow. And get this…they're gonna give the guy a baboon's heart. Fitting, considering the guy comes from a banana republic."

Kuri asked, 'Why a baboon?"

Leon said, "The operation is a quick fix until they find a human donor. It's impressive, but until they're able to give our friend D here a personality transplant, I'm not all that interested in medical science."

D said, "If you ask me…I'd say that each successful step mankind mankind manes in medicine and science…is like a moth to a flame."

Kuri asked, 'A moth to a flame?'

Later that day, it turns out someone stole the money and the dude is now VERY upset. Leon was swamped and didn't know what to do. Of course he thought it was D that took it since he's an animal lover, but who knows. While Leon walking out of the office, he spotted Kuri. "Come to pick me up huh?" She nodded. "Guess now D's my babysitter." As they walked home, they spotted someone that looks like D. Leon ran to the person. "Hello D! How about you and I take a nice little trip to the station." Kuri made Leon let go and both saw a woman who looks EXACTLY like D.

The woman asked, "You know Count D?"

The 3 of them arrived back at the shop. D saw Leon and said, "If you're looking for Chris, he's at Catherine's birthday party and won't be back until tonight."

Leon said, "Nope. I'm looking for you. And so is someone else actually."

D asked, "Do I have a customer?"

Leon said, "No, but I think Kuri now has a sister-in law."

The woman walked and hugged D. "Da geh…I've found you!" While she was happy, D wasn't as well as Kuri.

The next day, Leon was pondering on D's reaction. "The weird thing is that it was like the first time they'd met. Like the Count didn't even know he had a little sister."

Jill said, "Well lay off. I mean Count had the same reaction when he saw Kuri again. Don't worry about it."

Leon thought otherwise. 'Probably but the Count isn't one to freak out. He looked frightened and this girl did that to him when I'm worried…because I've never seen the count frightened before. Not even when Kuri's legs were crushed.'

After work, Jill and Leon arrived at the shop. Jill said, "Hello you 3!" She saw how the 2 twins were dressed. "On my! You do look alike. Why it's like holding up a mirror! How adorable." Kuri was getting red. Jill tried to calm her down. "Calm down Kuri. You're still cute. Never I thought the girlfriend would get jealous of the sister."

D stood up. "I'm going to go make some tea."

The girl said, "Da eh."

D said, "It's all right. I'll be back soon." Then he left.

After a few moments of silence Jill said, "Don't look so worried. We're your brother's friends. We both work for the police department. I'm ill and this is Leon, Kuri's brother."

Leon sweat-dropped. "We've already met. So what's your name?"

The girl asked, "Name?"

"Yeah. Your name." said Leon.

"Nue ehr." said the girl.

Leon asked, "Then what's your brother's name?

"De geh."

Jill said, "No, you idiot! The first one means daughter and the second means older brother in Chinese. It's amazing what you can learn when you don't spend hald your evenings searching the net for free porn." Then she asked, "What's your name."

The girl said, "Daddy always calls me…his lovely nue ehr. And my brother has always been called da geh." Her English wasn't very good and mentally she seems hardly more then a child.

Then she started to flirt with Leon but it didn't last very long. D punched Leon in the face. "What are you doing to my sister?!"

Jill decided enough was enough. "Don't worry about him D. We need to get going anyway. We just stopped by to check on you, your sister and Kuri. Bye." Then they got out of there.

Kuri sighs. 'I'm going to bed D. Got a headache from Leon.' She smiles at the 2. 'You 2 catch up on things.' Then she went to bed.

The girl said, "Brother, I'm so happy! You called me sister. Say it again."

D said, "Sister."

She hugged him. "I love you brother. Ever since daddy first told me about you, I wanted to meet you."

D thought, 'Father…'

She continued. "He talks about you a lot you know. Daddy's always saying how he wishes he could see you again. It got to be too much. I had to sneak oer here and meet you for myself. Only, now I'm worried about daddy. He's going to be very mad when he finds out where I've been."

D said, "Sister. You don't have to go back to daddy. You can stat here. From now on…you can live the rest of your life as you see fit." He brought her to the back room. "Sister listen to me. From now on, it's okay for you to live any way you'd like. you don't have to answer to anyone."

Sister didn't understand. "But what about you? Daddy always said…grow up soon for your brother's sake. For my beloved son grow up soon. Never forget it was for him that you were born."

Now D was worried and scared. "Sister! That's not true. I didn't even know I had a sister until a day ago. I never asked for such a thing. You must not believe it."

Sister asked, "You don't need me? You don't love me like you love Kuri?" Then she started to cry. "Why?! Why don't you need me?! Do you hate me?!

D said, "That's not it sister. That's not it at—" Then he nearly collapsed.

Sister went to him. "Brother?! What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Then she said. "So it's true. Its just daddy said. Brother is sick. I'll give it all to you brother. My eyes and lips, my bones, my blood, my flesh, my heart itself, if you need it. I'll give it all to you. Anything you wish—"

D yelled, "Stop it!" He stood up and pushed her to the ground.

Something snapped in sister's head. "Brother doesn't…need me? Then what should I do? My purpose in life was to provide you with whatever you might need."

D hugged her. "Sister I'm sorry. Now listen to me very carefully…"

But he didn't have the chance. Sister attacked him in the neck. Her nails grew long and her teeth turned sharp. "Well, if brother doesn't need me, then I don't need brother! With brother done, maybe daddy will like me the most!" Then blood started to fly everywhere.

Leon went inside only to find the door was locked and he heard screeching. Thinking the worst, he bust open the doors and ran inside. He checked on his sister and saw she was sleep and was out cold. He ran through the halls until he found a room where D was. In the room, there was an animal dead and 4 others were attacking it and was eating. it. In human form, it was sister that was dead on the floor. D got inside and saw the carnage. "The hell is this? What the hell is going on here D?! How could you let them go wild like this? Jesus!" Then he saw the animal. "What is that thing?"

D said as he held it, "This is an orangutan. It's a type of monkey from ancient China."

At the end it turns out the one that still the baboon was just a man that need him to save his daughter. Of course when they arrest him, his daughter didn't know what was going on, but it turns out that she and the baboon were actually great friends. As for the minister, he had a different transplant but then a snapper killed him. So they used the baboon to save the little girl and the father was arrested but his is just on probation. Leon walked in somewhat content. "Well, it's official. Our friend Golan was pronounced dead at 5 this evening. Go figure. All that fuss over the transplant. All the threats…and some terrorist from his own country goes and shoots him, just like that. And with the general dead, guess who the heart's going to? That's right the daughter of the guy who stile the baboon." Then he asked, "So how's your sister? With all the excitement, I forgot all about her."

D said, "She has returned him… to father."

Kuri said, 'Shame. I wanted to give her a chance. Guess I fucked up.'

Chris said, 'Yeah, Count, I was really looking forward to meeting her.'

D said, "I'll tell her that if I see her Chris. It will probably make her day. And don't worry Kuri. Maybe next time you 2 can get alone."

Then he poured something in a class cup. 'What's that? It looks like cranberry juice.' said Chris.

D said, "This? No, it's just juice. This is…my medicine. It's strong and bitter." Then he thought. 'But the wound that I must heal is very deep. So I drink this in her name and I savor every drop.'


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After the monkey mess, things seem to calm down again. Kuri did ask again what happened to D's sister, and again D didn't give her a straight answer. Mostly cause every now and then Kuri would get nightmares about…that place. Anyway to it was spring and a young girl, a bit chubby and a high school student just got dumped by her boyfriend. She was so distraught that she went to a cake shop and wanted some sweets as in 4 slices of cake. The lady said, "I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I just sold that one to 2 other customers."

The girl said, "You don't have another one?!"

The clerk turned to the 2, "What should I do Count?"

It was D and Kuri. D said, "Give it to the young lady. I don't mind having something else instead." He asked, "Having a party today miss?"

She replied, "Yeah. But it looks like I'm the only one coming. That's okay though. It means there will be more sweets for me?"

Kuri said, "I kn-ow th-at at-ti-tud-e. Wh-at hap-pen-ed?"

The 3 decided to go the shop and the students told them everything. D said, "If you were to ask me I'd say you're better off without him. What sort of boy breaks up with his girlfriend a few weeks before prom?"

The student said, "He's dating this girl named Connie now. She's really stuck up, but she's also really skinny. So tomorrow, I'm gonna go on a diet! I'm gonna make john notice me again."

Kuri said, "But swe-ety, so-me gu-ys lo-ves cur-vy gi-rls wi-th a bit of me-at on the-ir bo-nes. You just ne-ed to be in a he-al-thy wei-ght and still be cur-vy."

She replied, "I tried that and it didn't work."

D sweat-dropped. "I see. Well Emeralda—"

Emerada said, "Please stop calling me that. I've never really liked my full name."

D said, "Okay Em, then. Em, do you know the proper way to go on a diet?"

She replied, "Well, like I said, I've tried all sorts but none of them ever seem to work. The only thing that's going to get me to lose weight is some serious fasting. And even then I'll be lucky if I'm thin by prom." Then she turned to Kuri. "You looked like you lost of weight how did you do it?"

Kuri sweat-dropped. "Whi-le I was ov-er 200 poun-ds, how I lo-st the-m I re-co-mm-end you do NOT do. Be-si-des ev-er-yo-ne's di-ffe-rent."

D said, "Perhaps you'll be better with a partner."

Em asked, "Partner?"

"Someone to provide encouragement and moral support. And I know the perfect one." He went to the back and got a tall thin lady. "This is Dorothy."

Em was starstrucked. "Oh my goodness. You're beautiful! You must be a model."

Dorothy said, "Thanks but no."

D said, "How about it? Would you like to have a body just like Dorothy's?"

Em said, "But I could never…"

Dorothy said, "Fasting is not the answer. Trust me. It only creates problems. What you need is a balanced diet with proper nutrition, lots of exercise, and a more active lifestyle. With a little discipline and a bit of work, we can give you a body that will blow Connie's away."

Em gladly accepted. "We?! Oh than you coach!"

Dorothy said, "Yes, we'll have you looking good in no time."

D got a paper out. "Wonderful. I've drawn up the contract. Em, come and sign right over here." Em signed it and both of them left. "Well then good luck to both of you."

Em said, "Thanks for lunch!"

Just as soon as she left, a model went in. "Would you be Count D?" she asked.

D said, "Welcome, what can I do for you?"

She said, "Clarisse sent me. I trust that you understand"

Kuri left to get the item. She groans. 'Not another one.'

D said, "We must wait for her return. I'll get the tea ready. Would you like some pastries?"

The model said, "Yeah right! I can't eat that shit. I'm on a diet."

"Really? You're already quite thin. Why lose more weight?"

She replied, "A model's body is a marketing tool. It's our calling card. I have to maintain my proportions. If I go up so much as one dress size, I can lose important accounts. I worked so hard to do what ever I can to loose weight. And then I meet up with Clarisse. She can eat anything and not gain a thing. I want the secret to that body." Soon enough Kuri came back with a special item and showed it to her. "It's beautiful. It's a pearl right? Wait is this is?!"

D said, "It's an herbal remedy. Just one dose each day should suffice. It's the same thing your friend Clarisse took."

The model name Irene said, "What's this gonna cost me? It's gotta be expensice right?!"

D said, "Yes it is but we'll defer the payment until after the treatment has it effect. That is to say after you've landed some of those lucrative accounts."

The model gladly bought it and left with it. Kuri said, 'When are you going to get rid of that thing? It gives me the willies.'

D said, "Sorry, but when one requests 'help' then I have no choice." Kuri groans. That's when another customer came in. This time a boxer. "Can I help you?"

The man asked, "My friend Leon told me you can help me?" He explained that he has one more match to go and he needs to get back into shape then he can retire. Already D has the perfect pet to help.

Meanwhile, Em and Dorothy were training long and hard. "Very good! Okay, on to sit-ups. 20 of them. Ready?"

Em yelled, "Yes, coach!"

After training Dorothy gave Em some food. "That's it? This is all I get?!"

Dorothy replied, "That's all you need. Just remember, for loosing weight, veggies are great! Expect more for breakfast."

Em groaned as she ate. "Yes coach."

That night Em couldn't sleep. "I'm so hungry. I can't sleep." She got out of bed and snuck downstairs to the fridge.

But just before she can eat, she was caught. It was Dorothy. "Emeralda! What did I tell you?! No eating between meals!"

Em said, "But I'm so hungry. Just this once?"

Dorothy yelled, "Don't be weak! Don't you want to have a body like mine?"

Em said, "I just can't stop. Obesity runs in our family. It's in our genes! I've tried lots and lots diets, but none of them have worked."

Dorothy said, "That always wear off. Emeralda, losing weight takes limitation and perseverance. You need self-control to fight against temptation."

Em said, "I understand just please stop call me by that name."

Dorothy had enough. "Don't look down! You will look at me when I soeak to you! Raise your chin and straighten your back!"

Em yelled, "Stop that!"

Dorothy raised a hand. "You lack discipline! It's little wonder you're so fat." Em closed her eyes waiting for the impact but instead she felt a gently hand. "Emeralda. Close you're eye." Em did. "Now imagine yourself…at the prom. John reaches out his hand to you and asks you to dance. Think about how perfect you're going to look. That's enough for now. Open you eyes Emeralda." Em did and saw the most beautiful dress she ever saw. Dorothy handed it to her. "Kuri made this for you."

"That's for me to wear?" asked Em.

"Yes, you can wear this dress to the party. In this, John won't be able to take his eyes off you. Every boy at the prom will want to dance with you."

Em smild and took the dress. "Okay…I'll…do it."

Meanwhile the Irene was having the time of her life. Apparently it is working. As Irene was getting praised, she saw her friend. 'Clarissa. I made a promise to both of you. This little secret's just between us…' she thought.

Back at the boxer, Nash, was training long and hard. But there was one thing that was making fun of him. 'Why don't ya take a break and have something to drink? I got it. Fried chicken! I have the coronel's number…"

Nash yelled, "Shut up!" It turns out his trainer was a parrot. "Fucking bird! If you don't shut up, I'm gonna fry you up!"

The bird said, "Hey Nash…Can I just say one word: Just one word. Cheese cake." Nash had enough and sat down. "Well if you're just gonna sit there, how about a cold one? We'll drink to your victory!" That's when Nash got an idea. He'll shadow punch the bird, metaphoring him punching the words. "How about a chili dog?"

Nash thought, 'Yeah keep taking bird. Keep talking trash. Looks like I'm fighting you now. And there's no way in hell I'm gonna loose to you.'

As time went by, Em was working out long and hard to make her goal. 'I'm going to wear that dress and go to the prom with John. I can make it happened. I can do this!'

But for Irene it was a different story. She was getting sick. She would drink a lot of water would eat so much, but no matter what, she would still be hungry.

As for Nash, he kept that method up and so far it was working. "Hey, Nash! Let's have a drink or maybe a pizza? C'mon! It's game time!"

All in all, all 3 of them were going through this differently. At the pet shop, Kuri was laying down with D while some cat women were with them talking to them. "Hey count will you explain to us this obsession humans seem to have with starving themselves? Please, it's driving up nuts. T-chan's convinced the world's coming to an end."

Kuri asked, 'You do know he eats people right?'

D said, "Human, you have to understand are not like you. They live indoors shading themselves from the sun. They have no knowledge of true hunger or thirst. They don't know what it's like to hunt for food. They don't realize that in the wild, many creatures starve unwillingly." Then he turned to Kuri. "And I don't remember you being that heavy."

Kuri smiled. 'Good you blocked it out then.' She giggled as D rolled her eyes. 'And we didn't really had food at that place so it was easy for me to lose weight. But it seems some men are into curvy girls while at the same time the girl will get bulled for being too fat. There's no straight line.'

D asked, "I gotta know, how much do you weight now?"

Kuri glared and got out of bed. 'You're ain't getting no fucking answer.' She left.

D layback defeated. "I forgot. Never ask a woman how much she weights."

Back with Irene, she was getting worst and worst. She was skin in bones and now her hair was falling out. That's when Clarissa went in. "How far the queen has fallen. That's truly disgusting, Irene."

Irene called out to her. "Clarissa?! What is this?! What have you done to me?!" All she did was smirked. "You tricked me, didn't you?! You got the Chinese couple to help you! I'm right aren't I? You wanted me out of the was and so you did something!" Then her stomach. "My stomach. Oh God it hurts!" She reached out to her. "Please save me…" Then there was a giant crack on her face and all over her body.

With Nash, it was fight time. "151 pounds, 5 ounces…Mckinley qualifies." said the referee.

Nash turned to the bird as he walked up in the ring. "How's that bird?! I've beaten you! Now for real thing…"

Back at Em, she was thin, she was beautiful, and she was at the prom. Her ex saw her. "Em?"

As soon as Em walked in, boys surrounded her. "Wow. You look a lot different Em." "I love your dress! You making all these other girls look bad girl!" "Hey Em, It's Fred! We have science together."

John walked up making Connie cry. "Em!" He held out his hand to her. "Do you want to dance?"

But as they dance, Em noticed that John isn't as attractive as she thought. 'Has John's nose always be crooked like that? And jeeze think you're wearing enough cologne there, boyo? What are you trying to cover up? Maybe he's trying to distract people from his suit. Was the Salvation Army pretty picked over? Come to think of it, he's pretty short too. Yeah keep smiling, John. I always hated his smile.' She looked t the other men. 'You know compared to some of the other guy's here, John isn't really all that and considering they've been checking me out since I stepped through the door…' Em saw Connie crying still. "You promised to dance with Connie didn't you?"

John said, "Don't worry about her babe. She's got nothing on you. I was just fooling around a bit. Just trying to motivate you to lose some of that weight you were always complaining about. You know become a girl worthy of me."

Em had enough for his bullshit and punched him hard in the face. "THE ONLY THING YOU'RE WORTHY OF IS A BUSTED LIP!"

Meanwhile, Nash did his fight and sadly his lost the fight. But he gave it his all and had no regrets. As he returned to his training room, he parrot there waiting for him. "Hey Nash!" Next to him was a beer. "I kept it cold for ya. C'mon let's toast your retirement." Nash opened the can, had a big gulp and sat down. "Well? How was it?"

Nash smiled. "The best, bird. The best. Defeat has never tasted so delicious. Y'know, now that I'm retired I think I might open a bar."

Back with Irene, a beautiful body came out of that shell. Beautiful and flawless. The woman there got a towel. "How do you feel Irene?"

The new woman opened her eyes to reveal bug eyes. "Irene? That is my name?"

The other one said, "You're one of us now. More beautiful then ever before. Yes you're beauty runs deep, but so does your appetite." She covered Irene up. "Now Irene we must find you a host. It won't be difficult…the world is overflowing with people dying to shed a few pounds. We just take them at their word that's all."

The next day, Em was at the shop again eating and crying. Kuri tried to comfort her. D said, "My dear girl, you're going to gain back everything you've lost if you keep eating so much."

Em cried, "I don't care anymore. I went though so much to lose weight. You have no idea how hard I worked! Then I and ruin it by punching John in front of the entire school! Now everyone's scared of me! John won't even look in my direction!"

Kuri asked, "But ha-ve-n't you ga-in-ed som-et-hi-ng mu-ch mo-re im-por-tant Em-er-al-da?"

Then Em thought back of her coach Dorothy. Have some pride in yourself! Don't you think you're worth it?! She was saying all those things to encourage her. Em asked, "Where's Dorothy? I need to see her. I haven't seen her since my prom! I wanted to thank her for all she's done."

D said, "Yes, Dorothy. Unfortunately, we haven't seen her either."

Em asked, "You haven't Well, can you get in touch with her for me? I own her so much!"

Kuri said, "I got a bet-ter id-ea." She left and came back with a beautiful cat. "Be-fo-re sh-e l-eft, s-he le-ft he-r cat he-re so s-he can b-e wel-l ta-k-en ca-re of. I thi-nk she'll be mo-re hap-py if you ta-ke go-od ca-re of her." She handed Em the cat. "I'm su-re she-'ll ma-ke a wo-nde-rful par-tner for you."

The cat in Dorothy rubbed her head against Em's cheek. Em smiled. "She's perfect. And you know I'm going to take your advice Kuri. Turns out I lost a little too much so I'm aiming for a healthy weight." She pets her cat's head. "But maybe together, we can be unstoppable."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Warning: Lemon (This time one)**

Finally it was date time. It's been a couple of weeks, but Kuri and D are ready for their 3rd date and what on a better time then on D's birthday. Since the 2 were in Japan for Kuri's birthday, she wants to make his more special. So she has a big surprise for him and everyone, including Chris and Grandpa D were helping out. While Jill and Kuri were getting ready at the surprise, Leon was helping D in a tux. D again wasn't so happy. "I wore a tux once. Isn't that enough?" he asked.

Leon said, "Not for this date. The place for your birthday has a rule that everyone is required for men to wear tuxes and women wearing dresses." He got the coat on him and got the tie ready. "Of course if you don't like this and break my sister's heart you're going to answer to me." He nearly chokes D.

Then Grandpa D same in with a shoe box. "Don't you dare kill my grandson or you'll answer to me and I get angry more often then he does." He opened the box and got out some fancy shoes. "And sorry D but you have to wear these instead of your usual."

D groans. "This better be worth it."

Chris put the flower on his coat. 'Oh you'll like it D.'

Once D was dressed, Leon pushed him out the door. "I'll take him to the destination. See you later guys." Once both were in the car, they drove to a fancy 1940s club.

D asked, "A club? I didn't know there was one left in this style."

The 2 got out of the car. "That's because it's flashback event. Everyone that wants to enter into this club has to match the theme they advertize and today is 1940s." Once at the door Leon said, "Go inside and enjoy yourself, I'll be out here." Then he whispered. "Got one more stop ready for you 2 for the night."

D blushed and went inside. A waiter was waiting for him and took him to his seat. As he sat down the lights dimed and the announcer was on stage. "Ladies and gentleman please welcome our new singer, singing a tune for her love. Kuri Orcot."

D's eyes widen as he heard Kuri's name and everyone clapped as she walked up in stage. Kuri was in a blue sparkling dress that nearly mirrors Jessica Rabbits from the Disney movie, but the only difference is that it has straps with ruffle cap sleeves on her shoulders. She saw D and smiled. "Hap-py Bir-th-day ba-by." she said. Then she started to sing as the piano started to play. "You belong to my heart Now and forever And our love had its start Not long ago." D was in awe. "We were gathering stars while a million guitars played our love song When I said, "I love you", every beat of my heart said it, too." Kuri smiled as she saw his shocked face at her perfect speech. "'Twas a moment like this Do you remember? And your eyes threw a kiss When they met mine." D finally woke up and closed his mouth but was still in awe. "Now, we own all the stars, and a million guitars are still playing Darling, you are the song, and you'll always belong to my heart. 'Twas a moment like this Do you remember? And your eyes threw a kiss When they met mine. Now, we own all the stars, and a million guitars are still playing Darling, you are the song, and you'll always belong to my heart."

When it was over, the music stopped and everyone clapped and soon enough D was clapping again. The announcer went up stage again. "Isn't she wonderful? How about you give us one more song before you go and enjoy dinner with your lover boy?"

Kuri said, "I will be please don't say lover boy again." D held back his laugh and then the music started and she started to sing again. "Some enchanted evening, You may see a stranger, you may see a stranger. Across a crowded room And somehow you know, You know even then. That somewhere you'll see her Again and again." D smiled as she continued. "Some enchanted evening. Someone may be laughing, You may hear her laughing. Across a crowded room And night after night, As strange as it seems. The sound of her laughter Will sing in your dreams." Kuri smiled as she continued. "Who can explain it? Who can tell you why? Fools give you reasons, Wise men never try. Some enchanted evening When you find your true love, When you feel her call you. Across a crowded room, Then fly to her side, And make her your own. Or all through your life you May dream all alone. Once you have found her, Never let her go. Once you have found her, Never let her go!"

When she was done/done, she changed clothes and walked over to D's table. "So what do you think? My stuttering is finally gone." said Kuri.

D brought her face close and kissed her. Kuri gladly kissed him back. When the 2 broke away, D said, "I have my girl back."

Kuri smiled and rested her forehead on his. "I was never completely gone love, I was always here." she said. Just then a birthday cake came in with candles already lit for D. "Make a wish love."

D smiled and said, "I don't need a wish." But he blew out the candles anyway. As the 2 were eating their cake D asked, "Why pick this place and this theme?"

Kuri said, "The 1940s though not the best of years, it was the time where Jazz hit it's popular peek and in my opinion Jazz at that time was the definition of romantic music."

D smiled and when they finished eating the cake, D heard some nice music. He got up and held out his hand to her like a gentleman. "Would I have the pleasure of asking you to dance with me?"

Kuri smiled. "The pleasure is all mine." She put her hand in his and stood up. The 2 walked over to the dance floor and started to dance to the slow music. D put his hands around her waste as Kuri put hers around his neck as they danced. "How do you like your birthday?" she asked.

D said, "It's the best I've ever been through."

Kuri said, "Good cause the best part is coming soon."

D was confused but then she whispered something in D's ear. D's eyes' widen and said, "Boy I miss me clothes cause it's easier for me to hide."

Kuri laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sorry honey. I guess the Jazz got my wild-up."

D made her look at him and held her cheek. "It's not your fault. You've been shut away for so long and then you started to bloom after you stood up to your parents. But now I get to see the most beautiful flower I've ever seen." Kuri smiled. "And I couldn't ask for more." The 2 kissed again. Then there was a spotlight on them. The 2 broke away and looked up and saw it. "Birthday surprise?" asked D.

Kuri said, "No I think it's because we're the only ones kissing." Then a disco ball came down. "Or because they're going to speed up the music. She looked at him. "Wanna bail? We only got an hour left here."

D said, "A few more minutes." Then he face turned into pain. "But can we please sit down? My feet are hurting from these shoes."

Kuri said, "You got it." She helped him back to their table and helped him getting the shoes off. "Sorry about that. Were they too small?"

D rubbed his feet. "No, I'm just not used to them. Get that from grandfather since he hated wearing a tux."

"You mean that picture I saw with him and the 2 vampire?" D paled. "Leon told me everything." said Kuri. "Though you never told me who toke the picture."

D said, "It's best if you never know." Kuri put the shoes down. "The woman that took the picture is one of those 'clients'." Kurt made a disgusting face. "Already figure it out?" she nodded. "Then you don't need to know the rest of the story."

Soon the hour was up and just before they walked outside, D saw Leon waiting for them. "How about we ditch your brother and I take us somewhere romantic?"

Kuri smiled. "You got it. All that Leon gave you was sleazy hotel."

D frowned. "Oh I can find a better place." He looked around the building and saw the back door. "Fallow me." He grabbed her hand went passed the dance-floor and went to through the back door. Once outside, D lead her back to Chinatown and they went deep into the small city. Once in the center of Chinatown, D found a nice hotel. "We'll stay here for the night."

Kuri asked, "Are you sure? It looks awfully expensive."

D smiled. "Don't worry. The owner knows me well. I have his granddaughter a pet turtle and he gave me a free room here. Got one more left, so let's use it wisely here."

The 2 walked inside and once at the front desk Kuri asked, "What about your grandfather? I don't have a change of clothes."

D said, "He already knows." Once he got the room keys, he took her to the elevator and hit the top button. "Think of this as a make up for you birthday." He smiled at her as he held her hand. Kuri smiled widely. Soon they reached the top floor and D took Kuri to the room.

Once the doors opened, they walked inside and saw a fancy bedroom, a great living room, and in the bathroom, a wonderful and fancy tub like you sees in casinos in a penthouse. Kuri was wide eyes and walked inside. "Are you sure you're not connected with the mop?"

D chuckled and got the bottle of apple cider out of the fridge. "No but I was close and I'm never going to again." Once he popped the bottle and got 2 glasses. "Still cleaning up the mess." Once filled, he gave her a cup and both went on the balcony and looked at the nightlife.

Kuri laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around hers. "You this reminds me when we were kids and we would watch the fireflies by the village lake." she said.

D said, "I remember. Sometimes we would play tag with them and then get out of there cause you were afraid of the black wasps."

Kuri frowned and blushed. "Well it isn't my fault I was afraid of stingers." she muttered.

D chuckled and rubbed her arms. "Aren't you cold?" He put his drink down and put his coat around her shoulders.

Kuri smiled. "No I'm alright. I'm used to cold. No one in the village had a heater during the winters. Before I went to THAT PLACE kids would call me Mrs. Freeze after a comic-book villain."

D said, "I thought they called you Snow Queen."

"But I'm not heartless." said Kuri.

After a while, D was getting ready for bed while Kuri was taking a show. As he got ready, he snuck into the bathroom and saw a silhouette of Kuri. He smiled, got undressed and snuck his way inside. Luckily the shower noise drown-out his feet and closing the door. Then he hugged her from behind which surprised her. She turned her head and saw him. She covered herself. "D, you need to control yourself."

D lowered her arms. "You started it when you sang to me." One of his hands went to her breast while the other one went to her pussy. Kuri moaned and used her arms to steady her self against the wall. "And don't cover yourself. There isn't anything I haven't see that I have already love." He entered a finger in her and she moaned a bit louder. "Maybe I can get you stuttering again." He started to kiss her neck.

Kuri moaned and said, "I would like to see you try."

D turned her around and pushed her back against the tile wall. "You have no idea what power I have over you." He smiled and then kissed her. Kuri kissed her back and put her arms around him.

After a while, the 2 were out of the shower and D blindfold her using his tie. Kuri said, "I didn't know you into 50 shades things."

D said, "I'm not into that ill-grammar book/Twilight fanfic movie masterpiece wannabe. I do my own stuff."

Kuri moaned in protest when she felt D's body remove from hers. "No," she panted, trying to find him helplessly in her darkness. She was startled when she felt a warm hand grab hers. She carefully moved her hand up, tracing her fingers against the skin of his arm. Her hand traveled further until it reached his shoulders. Her hands gently moved to cup his face, trying to feel his features. She smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, hearing groan.

"I love you, Kuri," he said in his raspy voice. He looked at her facial expression. Her beautiful eyes were being covered, but it had to be this way for now. He wanted this to be a magical night, for it might be their last.

Kuri had to fight every ounce of urge to pull of her blindfold, but she didn't want to lose his trust. "Kuri, remedy me. Make this cold, harsh heart that is mine melt," she whispered. She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck, kissing and nibbling. "Melt it with your kisses, with your hands that touch my very soul," she moaned. "I will be yours and you will be mine."

D gently lowered Lily onto her bed, continuing to kiss and love her body. Kuri arched against his hand and released small meows and she felt his hand go lower between her legs. He gently pushed her legs apart and cupped her wet womanhood. Kuri whimpered and pressed herself closer to his hand.

"You're so wet, love," he whispered. Kuri sighed as he parted her fold and started to rub her secret jewel. "I wonder if you taste as good as you feel," he said, in her ear. Kuri bit her lip turning her head to the side. D lowered his lips to hers and kissing her gently. He pulled her closer, pressing her naked body against his. Kuri's breath quicken as his lips continued to kiss down her body. She braced herself when she felt his hot breath against her intimate lips.

"Oh, God!" she shrieked when she felt his tongue against her clit. She grasped the sheets, clawing them until her knuckles turned white. Her hips moved erratically against his mouth. "D," she moaned. "Oh, feels so gooood," she cried as he put a finger inside her. Kuri groaned as he put another finger inside her.

D smirked seeing the pleasure expressions on her face. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her down from moving. He heard her growl in frustration, but he continued to love her with his mouth and fingers.

Kuri's eyes rolled back under the cloth as her orgasm hit her, clenching around D's fingers. Her body trembled in bliss as he continued on her orgasm. She cried fisting and yanking the sheets while her other hand pulled on his hair. "D," she moaned.

D smiled hearing Kuri moan his name. He greedily lapped all her juices off her, cleaning her still pulsing pussy. Kuri finally let go of D's hair in exhaustion, letting her arm rest on top of her flat stomach. "You're not tiered yet, are you, love?" rasped D in her ear making her shiver. Kuri shook her head and tiered to look for his lips. D smiled again and lowered his lips to hers. Kuri moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and lifting her body from the bed, pressing herself to him.

Kuri moved her hand down his chest, pushing him gently back so she would be on top of him. She grinned between their kiss, feeling his erection. "It's so big," she giggled. "Nearly forgotten the last time we done this," she teased.

"Then let me refresh your memory," he said, pushing her hair back.

"And I'm ready for it." she said, starting to rub against his shaft. D groaned feeling her juices start to flow on to it.

"I can tell," he murmured.

"God, I wish I could see you," she whimpered when she felt his head rubbing against her entrance. She felt him grab her waist with one hand and the other cupped her head, pressing his lips onto hers. Kuri gasped into his mouth when she felt him slide in. Lily licked her lips excitedly. "Oh, D," she moaned.

"You like that?" he teased, moving his hips up thrusting again inside her. Kuri nodded furiously. "Ride me, Beautiful," he growled, putting his arms to the side. Kuri nodded again and placed her hands on top of his chest. She heard him groan as she gently rubbed them against his skin. She hesitantly moved her hips up and then slid down, filling herself completely with his shaft. D groaned again as her walls squeezed his erection.

Kuri heard his moan of frustration, making her grin. She started to move slowly, knowing that it'll tease him, but Lily soon also found herself impatient by her teasing. She moved forward and captured D's lips and started to move faster. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands on her waist controlling the pace.

Their hips met per thrust as their orgasm approached them. Kuri arched back when she felt D's fingers rubbing her clit. "I'm coming," she cried.

"Come for me," he rasped, smacking her bottom. Kuri groaned loud as her orgasm hit her. She trembled as her back arched, her fingers tightening through Batman's hair. D groaned as her walls shock around his shaft. He threw a whimpering Kuri on her back, still inside her and started to thrust fast and hard inside her.

Kuri screamed in pleasure, feeling another wave of bliss threatening to hit her. D covered his mouth with hers as he came deep inside her. Kuri's hips trashed furiously feeling his semen inside her, initiating her orgasm.

D still pumped slowly inside her until his erection fell limp inside her. Kuri wrapped her arms around his body, not caring about the sweat or weight. She fluttered him with small and gentle kisses. Their lips met and kissed as if they didn't care if the world would end at the moment. D sighed and collapsed next to her, bringing her body close to hers.

Kuri smiled in satisfaction. "That was so… beautiful," she finally said. She felt his chest tremble as he chuckled. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your voice, I think your throat's sore from all the screaming," he said laughing.

Kuri giggled. "That's not the only thing that's sore and you failed to make me stutter again," she said cuddling closer to his body. Kuri bit her lip as his hand cupped her bottom. She squealed when she felt his palm smacked against her ass. "What was that for?"

"No reason, I just love to hit it," he said kissing her neck. Kuri gave a laugh and moaned softly as he kissed her neck. D then turned her over and started to kiss the back of her neck down to her back. Kuri let out a soft moan as she lay there. D got on top of her.

Kuri said, "D I told you I'm sore." She removed her blindfold. "How is it you still having energy?"

D lay on top of her and turned her head so she can look at him. "I told you, it was your singing." He kissed her as the 2 did one more round that night.

The next morning, the 2 were still asleep in the bed when D woke up. He rubbed his eyes and saw Kuri was still asleep in his arms. He gently got out of bed and put on his uncomfortable clothes on and once he fixed his hair, he went to her and kissed her head softly. Kuri smiled and opened her eyes and saw him. "Morning Kuri." said D.

Kuri said, "Morning D." She kissed him again. "Dressed already? Thought we're going to stay longer."

D sat down on the bed. "If we did then we'll get in trouble by your brother. Remember he ditched him in the parking lot and grandpa or not, he isn't very happy."

Kuri stretched a bit. "He shouldn't dictate our lives. We've been through that growing up." she said.

D moved some hair out of the way. "But without discipline, what would the result be? I've seen a lot of people act wild and not give a care in the world because there was no structure. Remember Alice?"

Kuri frowned and bit and nodded. "I remember. Though I have no idea why the mother chose that path." She held his hand. "You never told me of your father. What is he like?" she asked.

D sighs and lay back on the bed on her lap. "Don't know where to start really." he started. "The only example I can give you is that, one night a lady came in: a royal bird. She told me about when she and her husband were married when they were just kids and through the years, they never liked each other until she got sick. That's when the 2 became lovers at last. But sadly the sickness made her not to have kids. As time went on, the 2 were in love to the end. But then dad tried to recreate the species through science. The 2 didn't want any of that so she asked me to end it like it should've of." Kuri pets his hair. "He is somewhat manipulative and holds a grudge against humanity for destroying the environment and many species of animals." He held her hand. "I'm worried he'll do something to you and I can't bare to loose you." He kissed her hand.

Once D sat up, Kuri did too. "You'll never loose me. I stayed alive in that hell all because I refuse to forget about you. I fought to stay alive to I can finally find you again." She hugged him. "I'll never leave you. You will have me until the end of time." He hugged her back. "And we can be a family like we always wanted." The 2 kissed again. Then D made her lean back against the bed and Kuri removed his clothes again. "I'll never leave you again."


End file.
